LA ASISTENTE
by Wihlemine
Summary: Billie es alguien fuera de lo común: bella, inteligente, educada y mordaz, será la persona de confianza de Tony Stark y quien deberá proteger lo mas importante para él cuando una nueva crisis mundial lo obligue a combatir...sin embargo, ella no estará sola... Es una linda historia protagonizada por Loki, Tony...y alguien mas...disfruten! No gay y no lemon y no yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1. Mi ex mejor enemigo**

Recordaba exactamente como él habia conocido a Billie...luego de 100 resacas y varios episodios de inconsciencia, un secuestro, salvó el mundo -varias veces-fue al espacio, regresó...pero aún asi recordaba como la habia conocido...

-Bien...el señor Stark está algo apurado ahora, pero si quieren preguntarle algo...

Un grupo de niños de primaria observaban por dentro las instalaciones de STark industries mientras un aún borracho Tony Stark los miraba con desengano debajo de sus lentes oscuros y su traje de diseñador...la resaca aún viva hacía que cada grito de emoción de los niños le diera un dolor de cabeza imposible.

Debió haber tenido unos 24 o 25 años...ella, quizás 10...llevaba una coleta que trataba de sujetar -sin exito-Su enmarañado y ondulado cabello castaño...lentes gigantes que solo agrandaban sus extraños ojos -de distinto color: uno celeste y otro verde-, varias pecas recorrían su nariz pequeña, zapatillas y una jardinera de mezclilla...

-Esto es un gran espectaculo de juegos artificiales, señor Stark-dijo entonces la niña, haciendo que todos dieran la vuelta a mirarla-Si desarma esa cosa y la vende como chatarra, nos podrían dar carne en el almuerzo, no cree?

Una risa nerviosa trató de acallar a la niña. Era la profesora, quien se deshacía en disculpas...

-Por que crees que es un espectaculo, niña-dijo entonces Tony centrando su atención-Es un reactor de energia autosustentable...

-Basura Hippie...-dijo ella-Ud es un comerciante..si esa cosa funcionara -y no digo que lo haga- ya lo habría vendido...

Stark sonrió, acercandose a ella.

-Cual es tu nombre, niña?

-Wihlemine Parrish...mis amigos me llaman Billie, asi que ud digame Wihlemine...

-Que edad tienes, Wihlemine?-dijo Tony sonriendo nuevamnte ante el descaro de la niña

-Varios menos que usted, señor...pero los suficientes para no creer en la "magia"-aclaró ella en referencia del objeto en cuestión...el reactor...

-Bien...recordaré tu nombre, Wihlemine Parrish-dijo Tony mirando sus ojos-Eres demasiado extraña e inteligente...no pareces una persona normal...

-Lo dice alguien que fabrica armas y tiene 10 toneladas de chatarra en su patio?

-Touché-dijo él alejándose...

-Billie? Billie?-gritaba desde la terraza-Billie! JARVIS...llama a Billie...

-Ya voy...-dijo ella-Que quieres, Tony!

-Sigue llorando...que hago?

Tony Stark habia sido padre hacía 8 meses...un hermoso niño que bautizó como Henry Edward Stark...habia sentado cabeza, se habia casado y ahora era un hombre de familia...excepto cuando debia salvar al mundo. El pequeño heredero Stark era hermoso, tenía los ojos de Peppers y la personalidad de Tony, lo que otorgaba grandes dosis de histrionismo a su vida y la de la gente alrededor cada vez que queria...como ahora...

-Y si llamo a Peppers?-dijo Tony-Ella sabrá que hacer

-Fue tu idea que ella retomara su trabajo, no puede simplemente llamarla!-dijo Billie-Ven, damelo un momento...

La joven tomó al bebé, llevandolo adentro...

-Lo has cambiado?

-No...y tu?-dijo Tony

-Tony...es tu bebé!-dijo Billie-Soy tu asistente: manejo tu agenda, te organizo las ruedas de prensa, redacto tus memos, hasta elijo tu ropa...pero no soy la niñera! ...no me pagas lo suficiente para ello...

-Puedo aumentarte el sueldo, que dices?

-Solo...termina lo que estas haciendo ràpido...

Habría sido una buena opción dejar que Henry llorara al lado de su padre hasta que la evolución le haga crecer pulmones nuevos o a su padre oidos a prueba de llanto.

Pero no, amaba a ese niño y aunque su padre era un imbecil, era también su amigo y le debia varios favores. Y todo habria resultado bien de no haber sido por que, luego de una hora, cuando regresó a la oficina de Tony, el conversaba con un tipo alto mientras ambos sostenían un vaso de whisky...

-Tony...sigue llorando...-dijo ella entrando, sin percatarse del tipo en cuestión-Hice de todo: lo cambié, le dí de comer, le saqué los gases, tomó un baño...y nada... no quiere dormir...y que haces tu con un vaso de whisky!? Son las 5 de la tarde...

-Vaya...eres buena...-dijo Tony-Deberías poner eso en tu curriculum...donde aprendiste a cuidar bebés?

-Mi experienciaes empirica y lo sabes...-dijo ella-En San Jerónimo los grandes cuidaban a los pequeños...

Alguien carrapeó detrás de ella, lo que hizo darse la vuelta. Un tipo alto -muy alto-y vestido muy raro...tenía los ojos verdes mas brillantes que haya visto en su vida...era, por mucho, el hombre mas hermoso que recordaba habr visto...

El tipo la observada básicamente como si fuera la 8º maravilla del mundo, y eso le habría molestado, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos profundos de esmeralda

-Oh...hola...-dijo ella casi como una estupida, pensando casi instantaneamente que con esa expresión habia perdido 20 puntos de su CI...

Frunció el ceño pensando en ello mientras el bebé seguía llorando...se sorprendió mirando hipnotizada a ese sujeto alto y tratando de pararse de puntillas para calcular su altura... ella medía 1.63 y sus botas 5 cms...lo que significaba que le pasaba por mas de 20 cms...demasiado alto...

-Billie...él es Loki...de Asgard...-dijo Tony-Loki...ella es Wihlemine Parrish, mi asistente...y él es Henry, mi hijo...

Loki miró los extraños ojos hetereocrómicos de la joven y unos segundos al bebé, que comenzaba a llorar profusamente...

-Mucho gusto-dijo él dando un paso adelante pero la joven retrocedió mirando a Tony...

-Tu nombre me suena...-dijo ella-Eres amigo de Tony?

-En realidad he querido matarlo en varias ocasiones...

-Ah...eres accionista de la empresa...

-De hecho...-dijo Tony-Es Loki...de Asgard...recuerdas?

-Ah...-dijo ella-Cual de los dos de Asgard eres? El estupido o el que quiso destruir Nueva York?-pregunto nuevamente frunciendo nuevamente el ceño ante los reclamos del bebé...-Tony?

-Fue hace 2 años...ya no ha destruido nada...-dijo Tony-Además...somos amigos ahora...y solo intentó matarme dos veces...

-Si...uno de mis ex novios también, y aún asi no lo invito a mi casa...-respondió la chica tratando de calmar al bebé-Entonces...eres el que no es estupido?

-Creo que me confundes con mi hermano Thor...el es...el del martillo...-aclaró Loki...

-Si...buena persona...destruyó el mejor restaurante de Falafel de la 9th avenida cuando atacó Hydra...-dijo Billie-Uds los heroes...

-Billie...no empieces...-dijo Tony-Loki se quedará un par de días...no tiene a nadie aqui en la Tierra...

-En la Tierra?-exclamó Billie-Eres...alien?! En serio?

La joven le entregó el bebé a Tony, mientras se acercaba al hombre...a Loki generalmente no le gustaba ser el objeto de atención y escrutinio de nadie, pero con la joven que estaba junto a Stark si pensaba hacer una excepción...

-Eres el primer alien que conozco!-exclamó entonces con gran júbilo-Esperaba que los aliens fueran...diferentes...

-Que hay de Thor?...-exclamó Tony-el es de Asgard también...

-En serio? Creí que era de Alemania...-dijo ella-En fin...vienes a trabajar en el proyecto de Tony buscando señales de radiación oscura? No voy a ordenar la ropa de nadie mas aqui, Tony!

-Ese proyecto es secreto...-exclamó Tony-Y solo será un par de dias...

Tony volvió a entregarle el Bebé a Billie, mientras iba hacia una de las mesas para mostrarle su proyecto super secreto a LOki.

-Tal vez demore un poco mas...-dijo el principe-Mientras las señales de radiación oscura se mantengan, es imperativo que crees algo que pueda rastrearlo...si cayó en manos de alguno de tus enemigos podría ser fatal...para muchos...

-No puede ser...-dijo entonces Billie mirando a LOki-Escucha...se ha quedado en silencio...!...repite lo que dijiste sobre la radiación oscura...

-Perdón?

-Si...-dijo ella-Que tal si la radiación proviene de alguno de los experimentos que capturaron de Hydra?

-En ese caso...puede que craneo rojo tenga acceso a información suficiente para poder duplicar, por ejemplo, la energia del Tesseract...y todo tu planeta está en peligro...perdón, pero...¿Por que te interesa?

-No...no me interesa...pero Henry se durmió al escucharte-dijo Billie con una gran sonrisa-Tu voz es hipnótica, por cierto...debe ser el acento...

Tony miró al bebé y Billie se lo entregó.

-Gracias, te debo una-dijo Stark a Loki-Iré a acostarlo...

Loki frunció el ceño mientras Billie simplmente se encogió de hombros...recogió algunas cosas del bebé y luego miró a Loki...

-Quieres tomar algo...que no sea whiski...un café? Té?

-Eres la mujer de Tony...la recordaba mas...alta?-dijo Loki-Pero con Iron man nunca se sabe...

-Su mujer...?-dijo ella lanzando una carcajada-Por favor...me lleva como 1000 años...somos amigos de la infancia, bueno, de mi infancia...por cierto, la radiación no viene de ningun instrumento de Hydra...mi teoría es que alguien ha manipulado algún portal...tal vez un hechicero, ¿has escuchado hablar del Dr Strange? Creo que él sabe algo...parece ser una especie de "Tu" pero de "aqui"...

-Como sabes?

-Bah...soy inteligente...-dijo la joven- sé que genero una primera impresión erronea, pero no siempre soy la "Nany"...tengo dos doctorados que, aunque no son en Super ciencia alien, si me sirven para poder provocar exclamaciones de asombro en mucha genete...entiendo un poco de todo...algo imprescindible si quieres seguir una conversación logica con Tony Stark...insultarlo y ser su asistente...bien...¿quieres un café?

Loki se acercó lentamente a ella...con su perfecta sonrisa de "a punto de una travesura"...Habia algo en ella que parecía atraerlo, tal vez mirandola de mas cerca sabria bien que era...

-Eres la mujer mas exquisita que haya visto en mucho tiempo...-dijo loki mientras la cercaba contra la mesa de juntas de Tony-Y creeme que he visto muchas...

Pues...en parte era cierto...1.63, ojos extraños, piel canela, cabello castaño y un cuerpo curvilineo...Billie era mas que agradable a la vista, y ese día, para el agrado de Loki, habia llegado a trabajar con una falda muy ceñida al cuerpo, una blusa con botones -dos de los cuales perdió gracias a Henry-Y largas botas con tacos...

Eso era deseable para cualquier hombre, por que no para un dios?

-Creo que...te estas precipitando un poco...su majestad...-dijo ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos pero tratando de ser diplomática-No puedes matar a la asistente

de Tony...sería malo para las relaciones diplomáticas...

-Oh...no pensaba en matarte...-dijo él-Por cierto...hueles muy bien...

Loki acercó su rostro al cuello de ella...y de verdad olía bien...y de pronto lo impensado...un golpe tan fuerte que lo hace trastabilar y casi caer al suelo...justo cuando Tony iba regresando a la oficina...

-Escuchame Loki de Asgard-le dijo ella-No sé que clase de dios alien chupasangre eres pero no soy tu maldita cena! Y si vas a encabronar a alguien que se crió en el peor orfanato de la Cocina del Infierno entonces vas a recibir mas que eso!

-Billie, Billie...que ocurre aqui?!-gritó Tony mientras Loki se tomaba el rostro con la mano y sonreía con satisfacción...

-Tu maldito amigo vampiro, eso pasa!

-Loki no es un vampiro, Billie, los vampiros no existen!

-Si...claro...y me vas a decir que los dioses de Asgard si?-dijo ella-Mantén a "Crepusculo" lejos de mi o la proxima vez le corto los testiculos con mi enroscador de pestañas! claro?!

-Billie...solo cálmate...¿Que le hiciste?-le preguntó a Loki...

-Solo le hice un cumplido...-dijo Loki...-No iba a matarla...es solo que huele muy bien...

-3500 millones de mujeres en el mundo...y le haces un cumplido a ella!-dijo Tony-A ella!

-Anthony Eduard Stark!

-Pues es verdad...nos sabes tratar a los hombres...menos a los aliens...

-Estas pisando vidrio molido, Tony Stark...y no llevas tu traje...-exclamó ella

-Ok...perdón...solo cálmate...Loki solo trataba de ser amable...él tampoco sabe tratar a las chicas de Midgard...digo, hubieses escuchado lo que le dijo a Natasha la primera vez que la vió...

-No soy una maldita cena, ni una maldita espía!

Billie estaba a punto de estallar de rabia nuevamente y, habria cumplido su promesa de volver a golpearlo pero por suerte estaba Tony en medio...

-Billie...asi habla la gente en Asgard...debes comprenderlo...

-No, en realidad no, Tony...no suelo hacer esa clase de cumplidos-dijo Loki, sin hacer el intento de alivianar el asunto

-Quieres callarte?!-gritó Tony...

-Bien, me voy-dijo Billie al fin-Mi hora de trabajo terminó hace 2 horas...el informe para SHIELD está sobre la mesa...muérete, Tony...ah! cariños a Peppers...

Tomó su bolso de camino y salió del ultimo piso de la Torre Stark mientras Loki seguía mirándola con el rostro embobado hasta que desapareció...

-Ella es mi asistente-dijo Tony a Loki-¿Sabes cuantas demandas de acoso me he evitado contratandola a ella?...cientos! No vas a arruinarlo coqueteando con ella, de acuerdo?, lo digo por tu bien...Billie no es la clase de chica con la que estés acostumbrado a tratar...y te va a ir muy mal...no conmigo, con ella...

-Tu asistente...que es una asistente?

-Ya sabes...una persona que ordena lo que haces, te ayuda a no meter la pata, organiza tu trabajo...va de compras, elige tu ropa...revisa tu ortografia y vé que no mueras por comer alimentos de tu cocina que caducaron hace meses...ves lo importante que es una asistente?

-Básicamente es como tu esclava? Tu sirvienta?

-Ni lo digas!-dijo Tony-te matara, y lo digo en serio...a mi luego...

-Bien...seré mas amable con ella-dijo Loki al fin-Pensaba llevármela pero ahora que dices que es tan importante para ti...

-Llevártela...si, claro...vivir en el infierno sería mejor que vivir con ella, créeme...si la tengo trabajando conmigo es por que es la segunda persona mas inteligente del mundo...

Loki sonrió, asombrado por como Tony es capaz incluso de alabarse a si mismo alabando a otros, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Tony

-Comencemos a trabajar entonces-dijo el principe de Asgard sin volver a mencionar a Billie pero planeando ya de antemano un par de movimientos...

_**Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado...la trama se pone luego mas interesante e incluye romance, malos entendidos y un viaje a un planeta muy muy lejano...sigan leyendo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: El orfanato

Usualmente el día sabado ella iba a trabajar mas tarde, a eso de las 10...leía los correos de Tony, revisaba su itinerario para la semana siguiente...hacia listas de compra para el resto de los empleados, y tal vez, si estaba de animo, podía jugar un rato con Tony y el bebé...

Pero ese sábado no era como todos...y ella no estaba en el lugar del siempre. Estaba en St Jerónimo, el orfanato en donde vivió 10 años de su vida y al que regresa de vez en cuando a visitar amigos y a entregar ayuda.

Hoy era el aniversario del orfanato; el unico día en el año en donde las monjas dejaban que los niños se divirtieran como niños...y en los ultimos 3 años ella había estado a cargo de organizarlo, resultando ser un espectaculo con musica, baile, comida a destajo y fiesta para todos...Billie se habia encargado de organizar todo buscando fondos para ello en todas las empresas y personas ricas que Tony conocía y que le debían favores...desde senadores hasta dueños de burdeles...

No habia prometido la llegada de Iron Man, con Tony nunca se sabia...pero los niños esperaban que el principal benefactor del orfanato llegara en su rojo y dorado traje, pese a que ella no le habia dado muchas esperanzas...era el heroe favorito de todos los niños, aún antes que se llevara a una de ellas y la convirtiera en su asistente y amiga...Tony Stark, el pobre niño rico...huerfano como ellos...

Eran las 11 de la mañana y el show comenzaba...los chicos mas grandes habian preparado numeros de bailes y rap. La esperarían a ella para salir al escenario...

* * *

Algo resonó en la cabeza de Tony esa mañana...cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió, y fue por algo para el desayuno, Loki estaba sentado en la mesa de juntas, analizando algunos de sus bosquejos...algo seguia resonando en su cabeza...

-Que hay de Peppers?-dijo entrando a la sala-Donde está?

-Con el bebé...-dijo Loki-Se asustó mucho...debes decirte que no duermo mucho...

-Si...también debiste decirme que le distes días libres a Lupe!-dijo su mujer al entrar con Henry-Por que?

-Ah...recuerdas que...le da miedo Loki?-dijo Tony con desinterés-Que estaba ese día cuando él atacó...casi le dá un infarto; en fin, preferí darle sus vacaciones ya ahorrarme otra demanda laboral...¿que dices?

-Eso es sorprendentemente consciente de tu parte, Tony-dijo Peppers-e innecesario...¿quien va a cocinar? Y donde está Billie?

-Billie...Billie...ah, me mandó al demonio ayer, tal vez llegué mas tarde...

Otra vez el clic. Algo en la punta de la lengua...

-El aniversario del orfanato!-gritó de pronto-Es hoy...demonios!

Se levantó rápidamente llamando a Happy para que prepare su auto...

-No se te olvida algo?-dijo Peppers mirándolo

-Ah, si..claro...

Fue hacia ella, dándole un beso a ella y otro al bebé.

-Me refiero a él-dijo la mujer señalando a Loki-No te ofendas, pero prefiero que vayas con Tony...llévatelo!

Tony hizo un suspiro de resignación...

-Bien...-dijo-Loki...¿quieres ir a conocer el mejor lugar de Manhattan después de mi torre?

Loki levantó los hombros sin darle importancia, y lo siguió. Esperaba que ese lugar sea mejor que su torre...sinceramente no era la clase de tipo que le gustaba estar rodeado de niños...

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar...vió niños por todas partes...reían, saltaba, gritaban...Tony dejó a HAppy en la entrada cuidando el auto y le dió unos billetes a unos jovenes fuera del orfanato para que no entraran periodistas.

-Que es exactamente este lugar?

-San Jerónimo...-dijo Tony-Un orfanato...

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre él, mientras, a lo lejos...Billie le sonreía...fueron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario...

-No pensé que ibas a venir...por como te mandé al demonio ayer...-dijo ella abrazando a Tony-Lo siento

-Bah...me lo merecía...-dijo Iron man-Los niños están primero...

De pronto, como en una visión...recordó que Loki estaba a su lado...

-Que hace él aqui? Que haces aqui? Porque estas vestido asi?, pareces humano...

Billie recorrió con la vista a Loki, quien, muy a su pesar, se veía bastante con sus jeans y una camisa negra...trató de sacarse la imagen de su mente pero era demasiado tarde para que Loki no le sonriera, adivinando de que se trataba...

-Bien...-dijo entonces ella-Creo que te debo una disculpa...no me porté bien ayer y, aunque merecías ese golpe y lo sabes, no debía dartelo y no debi amenazarte...es solo que, yo no tengo poderes, sabes? No soy un heroe...no puedes venir asi y hacer eso que hiciste...hay reglas sobre eso...

-No entiendo...

-Que tal si empezamos de nuevo?-dijo entonces la joven al fin de tanto rodeo dandole la mano-Soy Wihlemine PArrish, me llaman Billie...mucho gusto...

-Uhmmm...Loki de Asgard-dijo él mirando a Tony y dandole luego la mano a la joven-Mucho gusto...?

-Bien, bien...ahora...-dijo TOny-A trabajar...

* * *

Era increible para Loki, darse cuenta que los humanos que hace poco tiempo habia tratado de aniquilar, se aferraban a la vida como la hoja de un arbol al viento. Sus niños reían, lloraban...se divertían...la vida humana es corta, pensaba, de ahi que aprovecharan cada segundo.

Lo mas increible de todo no era la vida humana en si...era la de ella. Poca gente lo sorprendía, sin embargo, ella lo habia hecho...tanta energia! como vivía asi todo el tiempo! COmo su cuerpo no se despedazaba ante tanta energia! Bailaba, cantaba, reía y corría de un lado a otra, iba y venía como un huracán dulce y cálido...

No paró en las 6 horas en que estuvieron ahi: luego del show -donde ella cantó, bailó y hasta animó...los niños salieron al patio y los esperan juegos inflables, comidas y bebidas...

-Donde conseguiste todo esto?-preguntó Tony

-Bah...te debían algunos pequeños favores...el resto son aportes del barrio...-dijo ella-Se quedan a comer?

-No hemos desayunado...

-Si, lo sé...Lupe no está...que imbecil, eres, Tony!-dijo ella-Vengan, les prepararé algo...

Mientras tragaban una docena de donas y medio litro de café, Loki no pudo evitar observar que ese lugar no era como ninguno de los cuales habia estado en la Tierra...

-Que es exactamente este lugar, una escuela?

-Un orfanato...que? No existen huerfanos en Howarts?-preguntó ella

-Es Asgard...-dijo Tony

-Huerfanos? -consultó Loki-Como que huerfanos?

-Si...niños abandonados...-dijo ella-Que acaso crees que unos padres van a llamar "Wihlemine" a una hija!...a mi me abandonaron en la puerta de la iglesia de St

William, a 5 cuadras de aqui...el cura que me encontró me dió ese nombre...

"Abandonada en la puerta de un templo"...Esa historia si que la conocía...

-Tu padres...sabes quienes eran?

-No la verdad es que no...-dijo ella-Y a estas alturas ya no me interesan...yo crecí aqui, hasta que conocí a Tony...

-Me insultó, sabes?-dijo Tony tratando que quitarle dramatismo a una conversación que a Loki parecía afectarle personalmente-Una niña de 10 años, con pecas y cola de caballo, insultando al gran Tony Stark...

-Si...bueno, era verdad...pero ahora que lo piensas, asi empiezo las mejores amistades...-dijo la joven sonriendo-Pero no te emociones, principito...

Ella parecia feliz, parecía realmente satisfecha con la vida que le habia tocado...no iba por la vida lametandose de su suerte...abandonada, criada en un orfanato... ¿habría sido eso su vida de no haber sido encontrada por Odin?

-No hay orfanatos en Asgard-dijo levantandose de su asiento-Si te abandonan en un templo, esperas que alguien te encuentre, o te mueres...

Loki salió del patió rapidamente, mientras Billie miraba a Tony sin explicación a lo que habia sucedido...

-Que dije?

-Bueno...adivina quien también fue abandonado al nacer?-dijo Tony

-Oh...demonios...! -respondió ella dandose un golpe en la mesa-Por que siempre digo estupideces...?

-Por que a veces no sabes tratar a los hombres, solo insultarlos...-dijo su amigo-Cuantas veces te he dicho que asi nunca vas a encontrar marido?

-Que te hace creer que necesito uno?

-Bueno...quizás solo necesitas a alguien que...te saque las telarañas...

-Imbecil!-dijo ella golpeando su cabeza-Iré a disculparme...tu quédate aquí y no trates de seducir a ninguna monja...de nuevo!

* * *

**Hola…este capitulo es un HOOK con el propósito de ir ahondando la relación de Loki con la asistente de Tony, y a través de ella va conociendo las costumbres humanas…**

**Sigan leyendo…y dejando reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ**** VA EL TERCER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...!**

* * *

Se habia sentado en un juego infantil mientras recordaba su infancia feliz en Asgard con su padre. Era una maldita treta de los dioses dejarlo aqui con ella. Habia algo en Billie maravilloso y ahora entendía que ambos, a su manera, habian pasado por cosas similares...ambos huerfanos...solo que él se transformó en un principe vengativo y ella en una tormenta de primavera...

Por que, si él tuvo una familia que lo habia amado, se transformó en quien era...mientras que ella, que se crió sin el amor de nadie, se hizo camino para convertirse en ese ser maravilloso que ahora lo observaba con rostro de haber hecho algo terrible...

-Yo...no sabia...lo siento...-dijo ella sentandose a su lado. El juego se mecía y ella hacia el intento de quedarse quieta pero no podía...nada en ella permanecía quieto mucho tiempo...hasta sus ojos eran cambiantes como un huracán...

-Como ibas a saber?-dijo él-Yo...fui abandonado en un templo, adoptado por Odín y Friggia...y mi pago por ello fue volverme contra ellos, tratando de destruirlos...

Loki apretó con fuerza la cadena que se mecia...ella habia descubierto algo en ese dios de Asgard...tenía sentimientos y en ese instante se veía tan humano y vulnerable...

-Has cambiado, no?-dijo entonces ella-Bueno...en mi experiencia, que no es mucha, en una familia las personas siempre terminan perdonandose unas a otras...como Tony y yo...somos como hermanos, sabes? NOs odiamos y nos decimos cosas, pero al final siempre nos perdonamos...Tony es lo mas parecido que he tenido a una familia... y no resulté tan mal...no crees? Imagínate tu que eres un dios...podrías ser genial si quisieras...

-No me conoces...

-Pues, Tony te deja revolotear por su casa...y eso no se lo permite a cualquiera...-dijo Billie-Y no ha venido a ver si me estas matando...asi que, o confía en ti... o no le importo. Y ambos sabemos que es la primera opción...

Y entonces pasó...miró sus ojos extraños y supo que no habia vuelta atrás con ella...era la clase de mujer que le iba a resonar en las entrañas por el resto de su vida... Su piel canela, sus pecas alrededor de la nariz que arrugaba al hablar...sus ojos de tormenta...sus largos cabellos ondulados...estaba con la guardia baja o ella era el ser mas hermoso que habia visto?

E hizo lo que su cuerpo le pidió entonces...la quiso besar...y cerró los ojos porque, a medio camino entre sus bocas recordó que le habia dicho que si volvía a acercarse a ella le iba a cortar los genitales...rozó sus labios...solo un roce...y luego desistió...

-Lo siento...no quise...-dijo Loki tragando saliva y alejandose unos centimetros de ella-Mentiría si te digo que no quería besarte, pero recordé que me amenazastes...

Billie seguia atónita ante lo que casi acababa de pasarle...¿"un principe alien trató de besarla"? ¿"En que momento ocurrió? Ella estaba segura que bajo ninguna fuerza de voluntad suya hubiese podido detener ese beso...no sabia por que, cuando el día anterior le dió un puñetazo solo por acercarse...¿Que tenía ese tipo que lo hacia tan irresistible?

-Yo...mejor...vuelvo a la fiesta-dijo ella-Estarás bien?

-Si...Gracias, Billie...

Ella le sonrió...tratando de sacarse del rostro la sonrisa babosa de adolescente...

-Y entonces...-dijo Tony cuando la vió llegar, sentarse, y beberse de un sorbo una lata de coca cola de dieta- Todo bien?

-Si...por que no?-dijo ella-Es un tipo...particular ese Loki...excepto por esa manía que tiene de acercarse tanto...pues es bastante simpático...

-Con acercarse quieres decir?

-Nada...debo irme!-dijo ella-En 10 minutos termina la fiesta y reparten el pastel...y debo ir por el grupo...

-Es verdad que conseguiste de DJ Rae venga a la fiesta? Como lo conseguiste?

-Se crió a 5 cuadras de aqui, en el centro de la cocina del infierno...-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Por supuesto que iba a venir...además, me debe unos favores a mi!

Salió rumbo a la cocina, dispuesta a olvidar lo que sea que haya pasado en el parque con Loki..."Si, claro...Billie-se decía a si misma-enamorate ahora de un principe alien...como si ya no hubieses cometido suficientes errores con los hombres!"

* * *

5 de la tarde, los niños mas pequeños con las barrigas llenas de dulces...los mas grandes, ellos eran el problema! Debió separar a varias parejas que se besuqueban escondidos entre los recovecos del patio...y una pareja, en algo incluso bastante mas que besandose. Estaba exhausta, pero no podía detenerse...Tony se habia ido a las 3 de la tarde y no habia visto a Loki desde su conversación en el parque...sinceramente y, con todo el trabajo...prefería no tener que pensar mas en él..aunque si Tony se enteraba, la iba a molestar mucho tiempo, como cuando supo que su tonto vecino "Pauly" habia sido su novio a los 14...

6 de la tarde, la campana de la iglesia vecina anunciaba que la fiesta habia terminado, llena de besos, abrazos y restos de comida de niños pequeños en su ropa, terminó de ordenar la plaza de juegos, pagar a los musico, sacar la basura y hasta pasar a saludar al padre Dillinger y las monjas del orfanato...

Comenzaba a hacer frio...y ella con jeans, polera sin mangas y zapatillas...caminaba las 7 cuadras que separaba el orfanato de su departamento cuando una sombra lo detuvo...era Loki, y le colocó su abrigo encima de la ropa.

-Pensé que te habias ido?

-A donde voy a ir? A la torre Stark? Con Tony?-dijo Loki-Creo que prefiero quedarme aqui y acompañarte a donde sea que vayas...

-Voy a mi casa...que no es la Torre Stark...-dijo la joven-Y...no sé si sea apropiado...

Loki bajó la vista sonriendo, tratando de cambiar el tema...

-Como conoces a Tony? De donde?

-Ah...es una larga historia...-dijo Billie-Pero, son 7 cuadras...verás, yo era una niña genio con una inteligencia tan alta que nunca habia sido medida antes, pero habia crecido en un orfanato por lo que mi vida se iba a quedar ahi...y fue cuando conocí a Tony, él vió mi potencial y logró de unos conocido de él me adoptaran cuando tenía 10; cuando me dió cuenta, tenía 14, estaba terminando preparatoria y Tony se habia transformado en mi mejor amigo...como un hermano...

Billie dió un respiro y lo miró a los ojos mientras se detenían en una esquina...

-Que hay de ti?-dijo ella-Como es que lo conociste?

-Sabes bien como lo conocí, eso no es novedad...-dijo Loki-Practicamente traté de matarlo...

-Nunca mostraron tu rostro en las noticias...-dijo ella-Y cuando Tony y Peppers hablaban de "Loki" yo imaginaba a una especie de monstruo! No a ti!

-Espera...eso fue un cumplido?

-No te emociones...

-Si no me veo como un monstruo-dijo él levantando una ceja-Es que no me conoces bien aún...

-Por que cada media frase que dices me parece insinuación...asi hablas siempre?-la joven lanzó una carcajada-Bien...luego que pasó? Después de la Torre Stark? Luego que te detuvieron los Vengadores y eso...

-Me llevaron a Asgard, me juzgaron por mis crimenes...pero debí ser liberado para ayudar en un intento de invasión de Asgard...fui indultado y, he tratado de arreglar los problemas que habia causado desde entonces...

-Vaya...como rehabilitación?-dijo Billie-Yo una vez estuve presa...bueno, fue solo una noche...pero fueron dos veces; una por pelear en un bar, la otra por conducir ebria y sin licencia...esa vez fue con Tony, asi conseguí a uno de mis ex...

-Sabes? Nunca entiendo mas de la mitad de las cosas que dices y me considero una persona bastante inteligente...¿de verdad hablamos en mismo idioma?

-Tu eres un dios alien de la realeza de Asgard-aclaró Billie-Yo soy una chica de Nueva York que trabaja para una empresa multinacional...no, no hablamos el mismo idioma

Se detuvo en la puerta de un edificio. 4 pisos, antiguo, escaleras de cemento, niños jugando. un par de ancianos sentados frente.

-Bien...este es el centro de la cocina del Infierno...el mejor barrio de Manhattan-dijo ella-Hogar de Alicia Keys, muchos mafioso importantes, Daredevil...y yo... A Daredevil debes conocerlo, trabaja para SHIELD...

-Espero NO tener el placer...-dijo Loki-Y entonces...me invitas a pasar?

-No vas a hacer ninguna maldad? Alguna travesura?

-Veo que has estado averiguando sobre mi...Billie-dijo el hombre-Que crees?

-Bueno...una parte de mi diría en que no confíe en el dios del engaño-dijo ella alzando una ceja-Pero esa parte de mi debí escucharla también hace un año luego de lo de mi ultimo novio...es lo que pasa por andar con heroes...los malos te empiezan a seguir...

-Eso me han dicho...

Estaban en eso cuando apareció la señora Tribatti, cuando aparecieron dos de sus vecinitos preguntando por su amigo y hasta Joey Shumster, su odioso y eterno enamorado, haciendose el macho alpha frente a Loki...

-Creo que mejor te vas-dijo ella entregándole su chaqueta-Gracias por acompañarme a casa...nos vemos...

-Vas mañana a la Torre?

-Solo si Tony está en problemas...-dijo ella- Tony casi siempre está en problemas...

Mientras Loki se perdía de su vista no podía sino odiar vivir en un edificio en donde no se puede tener privacidad...

-Quien es ese? No es uno de esos heroes amigo de tu jefe, o si?-preguntó la señora Tribatti-Es lindo...

-Un heroe...claro que no!-dijo ella-Es solo...amigo de Tony...

-Bah...un principito ricachón...se nota-exclamó Joey sobando su barriga debajo de su ropa deportiva-No me agrada...

-Si...generalmente esa es la primera impresión...-dijo la joven subiendo la escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba su departamento-Nos vemos...

_**Espero que les haya gustado...vamos adentrándonos en la historia entre ellos, haciéndose todo un poco mas romántico...sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen la demora...he estado ocupada...buscando ideas para nuevos fics de Loki...hoy subiré dos capítulos así que espero que les gusten...

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Siendo humano

Billie caminaba con desición por ese gran supermercado...no era madre, no parecía una, pero sabia exactamente lo que estaba buscando porque ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Tony que, cada vez que Pepper lo dejaba a cargo del bebé, él desatendiera las cosas del cuidado infantil y suyo propio y le dejara a ella cosas simples y triviales para un billonario como ir de compras, limpiar y cocinar...en especial ahora que Lupe no queria regresar a sabiendas del invitado que su jefe tenía viviendo en su penthouse...

-Envialo a otra parte...comprale un departamento...regalale uno!?-dijo ella-Algo que me alivie un poco el trabajo...

-Aqui hacemos nuestra investigación, asi que no...aqui se queda...-dijo Tony-Además, Loki no es el problema...no desordena, ensucia muy poco...lo importante aqui es Henry...Asi que Billie da otra vuelta por el pasillo de los cereales tratando de recordar si le faltaba algo cuando vio con cuidado que un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante iba hacia ella...iba vestido de un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata ligeramente desajustada...no podía ser...¿como podía parecer mas atractivo de lo que ya era? Malditos dioses perfectos de Asgard! se veía como en un comercial de Perfume francés...

-Tony me sugirió amablemente que te acompañara con las compras...-dijo Loki acercandose a ella para sonreirle justo frente a sus ojos

-Amablemente?

-En realidad el bebé lloraba y me estaba molestando...-dijo Loki con total sinceridad mientras miraba el contenido del carro-Esto es comida?

-La mayor parte...el resto son cosas que come Tony...-dijo ella sin darle importancia-Bien, supongo que me hará bien la compañia...

Terminaron de salir por el pasillo de los cereales mientras los ojos de todas las mujeres parecían fijarse en él como si llevara la cura contra el cancer de mamas

...Loki miró a su alrededor sin darse mayor importancia, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El tipo sabia que era atractivo...

-Noto que los hombres llevan...como se llama esto?

-El carrito de compras?-dijo ella

-Si...el carrito...los hombres deben hacer esa tarea, no?

-Si...pero no en nuestro caso-dijo ella-Los hombres que llevan los carros son los casados...notas su rostro de tristeza? Sus esposas han destruido su masculinidad y lo unico que les dejan hacer es mover ese carrito...

-Las reglas sociales de este planeta son cada vez mas complejas...-aclaró LOki

Entraron al pasillo de bebés, donde se concentraba la lista de necesidades de Henry Anthony Stark. Tony simplemente pasaba la tarjeta, sin saber cuanto costaba cada cosa...la ropa de diseñador para un bebé de 8 meses era para Tony Stark de la misma importancia vital que los pañales o la fruta enfrascada del postre...

-Señor...disculpe...-dijo una mujer a su lado dirigiendose a Loki-Podrías...alcanzar esa bolsa de pañales?

LOki miró de reojo a Billie mientras ella levantaba los brazos en señal de completa indiferencia...obviamente la mujer no era madre, solo era una excusa para tratar de iniciar una conversación con LOki, pero a él no pareció importarle...solo le entregó la bolsa y se dió la vuelta, dejando a la mujer con las palabras en la boca...

-No era tu tipo?-dijo Billie disimulando la sonrisa-Llamas demasiado la atención, su majestad...las mujeres que entran a este pasillo probablemente no estan acostumbradas a ver a alguien como tu...deberían pagarte solamente por estar aqui...

Loki sonrió...no sabia si era un insulto o un halago, y conociendo un poco a la asistente de Stark, el comentario era un poco de ambas cosas...

-Parece que disfrutaras hacer esto...-dijo el hombre-Te encariñaste con el bebé de Tony, aunque no es tuyo...te gusta esto de hacer de madre...

-Por supuesto...Tony es como un hermano mayor..asi que Henry es como mi familia-dijo ella sin dar mayor importancia a su respuesta, que si pareció afectar a Loki- Además, si dependiera de mi, tendría una docena de bebés...

-Una docena? En serio?-dijo Loki esbozando una sonrisa-12 son demasiados...

-Es una forma de decir, tonto-dijo ella enfatizando con cariño la parte donde le decia "tonto"-Pero me gustan los niños y me gustaria tener muchos...

-Y que esperas?-dijo Loki tratando de llegar al meollo de la conversación-El hombre indicado?

-Tengo 25 años...una relación ahora no me iría bien...y no busco al "hombre ideal"...solo a alguno que no sea un completo imbecil, que me quiera y que quiera compartir la vida conmigo...y luego de ello tener...ya sabes, muchos bebés...

Loki la miró ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras ella le respondía de la misma forma...

-Que? Crees que estoy loca, verdad?-dijo ella-Por eso de querer ser madre y tener muchos hijos y una familia...

Pero como respuesta, Loki se acercó a ella y lentamente posó sus labios en la mejilla derecha de ella, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente...luego de ese momento de genuina intimidad, ninguna de las mujeres del pasillo de productos de bebé volvió a mirarlo...

-Creo...-dijo Loki luego de retirar sus labios de sus mejillas pero sin dejar de mirarla o de quitar las manos de sus bolsillo-que eres un ser maravilloso...y que la persona que llegue a tu corazón no tendrá problemas en tener esos 12 bebés contigo, Billie Parrish...

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún mas con su comentario final, pero se mantuvo firme...

-Gracias...-dijo ella tratando de apartar la vista de él-Ahora...¿que tal si me acompañas al pasillo de los lacteos? Necesitaré mucho calcio si quiero lograr esa docena de crios...

-Bien...y, mientras no encuentras al hombre correcto puedes divertirte equivocandote conmigo...nadie se ha quejado...

-Sabes? Ibas perfecto hasta ahora, Loki de Asgard...-dijo ella meneando la cabeza...

Billie y Loki llegan una hora después al penthouse de Tony. Ella es amable, pese a que peleó con todo el mundo desde que salió de la caja del supermercado. Ordena las cosas y ayuda a Tony a bañar al bebé...es un angel con mal humor, una santa con coprolalia...pero buena al fin...

Se despide de ellos cuando las cosas estan calmadas. 3 horas después, una punzada en el corazón lo despierta, 5 segundos después Tony lo llama desde el vestibulo...

-Es del hospital...-dice Tony visiblemente preocupado y nervioso-Billie tuvo un accidente...

Loki frunce el ceño con desagrado, recuerda que ella es humana y puede estar dañada y eso le molesta...un accidente...¿que es un accidente para un humano fragil como ella? Algo grave?

-NO entiendo...-murmura Loki-Está herida?

-La atropellaron de regreso a casa...-dice Tony-He llamado a Natasha para que venga a quedarse con Henry pero...tardará...yo...

-Iré a verla si es lo que deseas...-dice Loki-Solo dime que hacer...

Tony respira confundido, explicandole todo...le entrega dinero y llama a Happy para que lo lleve personalmente...Loki llega al hospital y pregunta por ella, la punzada regresa cuando mira que el hospital es un lugar infestado de fragiles humanos rotos...enfermos...¿es acaso siempre asi?

La fragilidad humana le asombra, le molesta y le asusta...le aterra pensar que alguien como Billie pueda correr la misma suerte del resto de los humanos...tiene la idea que ella es demasiado buena para ser herida, menos aún para morir, pero es humana, y la vida humana es fragil.

Mientras, Billie habría los ojos cuando una mirada azul electrica la despierta, de levanta de golpe y los ojos golpean con los suyos...literalmente su cabeza choca con la frente a la que pertenecen esos ojos...

-No te muevas...-dice la persona, un hombre de unos 30 años...

-Donde...que pasó?

-Te atropellaron...-dijo el hombre en cuestion-Pero estas bien, algunas lesiones leves, no hay hemorragia interna, por cierto, soy el doctor Ramirez-agregó el hombre mostrando su bata...su piel tostada constrastaba con sus electricos ojos...

Ella se levantó lentamente, mientras trataba de recordar que habia pasado...salió de la Torre, tomó el metro...se detuvo una estación antes porque debia comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de una de las secretarias de la oficina...cruzó rapidamente la calle donde habia una floreria...y eso era lo ultimo que recordaba...

-Todo por un maldito ramo de flores...-dijo ella sin darle importancia al asunto-Bien...estoy bien, no me duele...me puedo ir?

-Acaban de atropellarte...-dijo el doctor-Estas tomando drogas...medicamentos?

-No...solo soy estupida y tengo problemas de percepción espacial-dijo ella sonriendo, algo que al doctor le hizo gracia...miró su ficha con detenimiento... y examino sus ojos con una linterna...

-Me dices tu nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento...dijo el doctor...

-Wihlemine Marie PArrish...28 de Diciembre del 87...eh...Capricornio?-agregó ella sin saber que mas decir...

-Tus ojos son siempre asi...? Hetereocromicos?-dijo el doctor-Son hermosos...

-Gracias...que lindo...ya me puedo ir?

-Claro que no...-dijo él-Tus familiares deben venir a recogerte en estos casos...no deben tardar...

-Si, claro...no tengo familiares...

-Nada?-dijo el doctor-Padres? Hermanos? Esposo? Novio? Novia?

A Billie le hace gracia el interrogatorio y lanza una carcajada que contagia al mismo doctor...él piensa que es demasiado hermosa como para que no tenga a nadie asi que no le cree...hasta que mira su ficha...

-Tu numero de contacto es...de tu jefe?

-Si, patetico, no? pero no vendrá...está con su bebé ahora y no le gustan los lugares con mucha gente y enfermedades...el tipo es un genio, puede ser excentrico... -agrega ella- escúcheme, doctor...Ramirez...

-Andy...llamame Andy...

-Bien...doctor Andy-dice ella-Soy una perdida de tiempo...Tony Stark no vendra, asi que ¿no cree que es mejor que me deje ir para que alguien mas ocupe esa cama?

-Trabajas para Tony Stark? Vaya...

-Si, soy su asistente...

-Espera...tu eres la asistente de Tony Stark? La que golpeó a Susan Sarandon en la protesta contra la energia nuclear?-dijo el doctor divertido con ella...

-Si bueno...en mi defensa ella me llamó Perra Maldita...bueno, en realidad me llamó Bruja maldita pero y le entendí mal...problemas de percepción espacial...y sorda!

Ambos sonrieron, justo cuando entró la enfermera...

-Señorita...su novio está aqui...

-Novio?-excamó ella-Es una broma, no?

Loki ingresó a la sala vestido de traje y corbata, con un abrigo en la mano y una bufanda verde...iba muy serio, como si le disgustara la situación...

-Si, lo siento...soy una humana fragil que no mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar...-dijo ella-Gracias por venir...

-Me envia Tony...¿que te ha ocurrido?

Loki se acercó a ella para mirarla de cerca, verificando que esté bien...unas magulladuras...nada mas...el doctor lo observa detenidamente y él al doctor...

-Me atropellaron pero estoy bien...-dijo ella-No es para tanto...además, mi seguro lo cubre...

-Señor...le voy a pedir que espere, estoy haciendo los ultimos examenes, luego de ello podrán irse...

Loki observó al doctor furiosamente, el solo pensar que alguien mas la iba a tocar le desagradaba...

-Esta bien, LOki...es un doctor...le pagan para examinar gente y saber si estan bien de salud-dijo ella como quien le explicaría a un niños-Descuide, él es de Noruega, sabe?

-dijo disculpandose con la enfermera y el doctor-Amish...de Noruega...-agregando nuevamente a Loki-Esperame afuera, quieres?

LOki asintió...mientras la enfermera llenaba la ficha para darla de alta...

-Muy extraño tu novio, bebé...-dijo-Lindo, pero extraño...y no parece amish

-No es mi novio...es...amigo de mi jefe-dijo ella-Debió haber dicho que era mi novio para que lo dejaran entrar,no? Es, por lo pronto, la unica persona que vendrá por mi asi que...que tal si lo deja como mi novio y asi me dan de alta?

-Bien...-dijo la enfermera-Pero yo digo que eres la unica que no se ha dado cuenta que es tu novio...

El doctor coquetea con ella unos minutos mas, la ayuda a bajar de la cama y le acerca su abrigo y su bolso...

-Entonces-dijo el doctor-Te doy de alta con esta firma y...ya puedo pedir tu numero...

-Perdon?

-Si...estas de alta...ahora puedo pedirte una cita-dijo el doctor justo cuando Loki ingresa a la sala y el agrega en voz baja -No me va a matar si me das tu numero, o si...?

-No lo sé en realidad-dijo ella sonriendo-Nunca sé muy bien...

La joven salió cuando el doctor iba detrás de ellos...

-Gracias por todo, doctor...

-Bien...como quieras-dijo el sonriendo-Lo tomaré de la ficha...

Cuando salieron del hospital Loki esbozó una sonrisa complice que a ella le pareció una ternura, aunque nunca le diría, le gustó verlo llegar a rescatarla del peligro como una damisela en peligro...

-Ya veo que aunque los humanos son frágiles, tu estas hecha tal vez de un material mas perecedero...

-Que se supone que significa eso?

Loki le ayudó a colocarse el abrigo y a colocarse nuevamente su bolso, mientras Happy le sonreía...

-Ni una palabra Happy!-gritó ella-O me encargo que no recibas bono de navidad este año...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado...a continuacion, el siguiente capitulo...se complican las cosas y, literalmente, Loki y Billie deben salir volando...**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: De todas las chicas de Midgard

Una patada...dos patadas...tres patadas hasta que logró que Tony resbalara y cayera. Era el final de la batalla. 2-0 para ella. Tony parecía herido en su orgullo y ella en realidad poco interesada en su victoria. El, por otra parte, envidiaba el talento de Billie para cambiar de rumbo cada cinco minutos.

Llegó a las 9 de la mañana ese día...luego de un -según ella- tranquilo domingo...para Tony "tranquilo" significaba "aburrido", por lo que supuso que se habia pasado el día lavando, planchando y viendo peliculas rosas...lo que sea que sea eso...9 con 15, Tony decide que redacte un reporte sobre el peligro de las armas nucleares para que lo use en una reunión que tiene mas tarde...pelean un rato, y luego ella accede...

Juega con el bebé unos segundos, mientras Peppers toma desayuno y se arregla. Organiza la agenda de Tony para el día...pero vuelven a discutir. Stark decide que solo le hará caso ese día si le gana un round en su sala de juego. Ella se quita los zapatos altos y los lentes...

Y en eso están ahora...

-Bien...tu ganas...-dijo Tony-Me voy en 15 minutos a la junta con el consorcio...tienes mis papeles listos...

-Desde el viernes...y toma una ducha, hueles a estiercol!-le grita mientras él parece no querer escuchar...

Quedan solos nuevamente, como la primera vez que quedaron solos...

-Asi que...como ha estado tu visita?-dijo ella cambiando de tema-Sigues con esto de...parecer humano...

-He notado que asi puedo pasar desapercibido...-dijo Loki con media sonrisa

-No, no lo creo...-dijo ella abriendo su laptop para empezar a trabajar-Es decir...pasas como humano, pero un tipo con tu tamaño y tu aspecto no pasa desapercibido...al menos no en mi vecindario...

-Espera...estas coqueteando conmigo, otra vez?

-No! Bueno...si, no lo sé!-dijo ella-Es muy raro sabes? Debes haberme hecho algo...? Verdad? Alguan cosa extraña estilo "Harry Potter"

-No...tu me embrujaste, Billie...-dijo Loki-Y eso es extraño, que una persona logre captar mi atención es dificil...

Loki se acercó un poco mas a ella, mientras Billie parecía estar de animo ese día para otra de las arremetidas insinuadoras del principe. Pero algo lo interrumpió, como siempre en esa casa...

-De todas las chicas de la Tierra...-dijo entonces una voz que no era de Tony-Tenía que ser Wihlemine Parrish...

Reconocía esa voz, la habia escuchado antes...Steve Rodgers...

-Steve!-gritó ella mientras se levantaba de su escritorio e iba hacia él-No sabía que venías hoy...

-Yo tampoco...Tony me llamó...me dijo que tenía un paquete que quería que cuidara

Steve se inclinó para besar a Billie en la mejilla, algo que a Loki le pareció de lo mas impropio, pero que parecía ser una forma cariñosa del trato entre familiares o amigos...esa costumbre es Asgard solo era admitida entre esposos o padres e hijos...nunca entre amigos o hermanos... Billie observó a Loki, quien habia bajado la vista ante la expresión de cariño.

-Loki nos va a ayudar en SHIELD, luego de Selvig, es quien mas sabe sobre energia oscura...-dijo Steve-Vamos? No quiero toparme con...

-Steve? Tanto tiempo...-dijo Tony entrando a la habitación-Como está Fury?

-Malgenio...petulante...manipulador...-dijo el capitán-Lo de siempre...

-Todos los jefes son iguales...-dijo Billie sin apartar los ojos de su laptop, habia vuelto al trabajo

Tony la observó de reojo unos segundos...

-Billie, nos traes unos cafés, por favor...-dijo entonces STark-La gente grande debe conversar de cosas importantes...

-Soy tu asistente, no tu criada...-dijo Billie, pero el rostro de Tony solo le sonreía de una forma que a ella le desagrada...su pose de jefe...

-Bien!-dijo ella saliendo-Enviaré a alguien...

Tony esperó que ella saliera para sentarse junto a el capitán y Loki...

-Estamos teniendo emanaciones extrañas de energia oscura...-dijo el capitán-Fury está preocupado, cree que puede ser Hydra...y no está muy de acuerdo con esto pero aceptará la ayuda de Asgard siempre y cuando Loki sea vigilado las 24 horas del día...sin ofender...

-Quien lo vigilará...? NAtasha? Clint?

-Estan en misiones...por suerte tuya, asgardiano-dijo el capitán-Por el momento lo vigilaré yo, luego...Fury pensó en ti...

-No tengo tiempo para vigilar a Loki...¿quien va a pasar 24 horas al día contigo? Tu hermano?-le dijo al asgardiano

-Thor no puede volver a la Tierra, está lidiando con los deberes del reino-dijo Loki-De verdad lamento ser una carga...y si trabajo aqui?

-No, de ninguna manera...-dijo Tony-Aqui está Peppers y Henry y sería muy peligroso...además...

-Además que?-preguntó Steve-Dime...

-No, nada...-dijo Tony-Nada...

En ese instante llegó Billie, quien habia enviado a comprar cafes y pastelitos de Starbuck...

-Ten-le dijo a Loki-Tienes que probar esto, no puedes irte de la Tierra sin haber estado en un Starbuck...

-Gracias..-dijo Loki mientras Tony le hacía una seña a Steve para que observara a Loki y Billie...

-Me gusta...que es?

-Moccachino con doble chocolate, crema batida y chispas de chocolate...-dijo ella-Yo necesito uno de estos cada mañana para poder despertar...y los mufflins de arandano...son geniales! Tienes que comerlos...en tu caso, puedes comerte varios, no creo que engordes...

-Que?-dijo Steven-No, de ninguna manera...Fury no lo aprobará...

-Bah...la conoces...me controla a mi, ¿crees que no podrá con él?

-Es una civil...y una chica...-dijo Steve

-Tienes otra opción?

-Por mi no hay problema...-dijo Loki con una sonrisa de complicidad que ninguno pudo ignorar-

-Dios, no!-dijo Steve-Le gusta, no? Por que a esta chica siempre le ligan los malos...

-Ese es el problema...que cuando mas malos son...parecen ser mejores para ella...-aclaró Iron man-Si hubiesen conocido a su ultimo novio...gracias a Dios la carcel está en Long Island...!

Billie seguia revoloteando por la sala sin percatarse de que era el centro de atención...recogio un par de cosas de la sala de juntas y la llevó a la cocina... ordenó unos libros e informes, alguna carpetas sueltas e incluso un par de juguetes del bebé...tenia de verdad una especie de obsesión con el orden...

Los tres hombres la observaron...era lunes, dia de reuniones, por lo que ella iba vestida con una blusa violeta, una falda ajustada hasta las rodillas, medias acanaladas, tacos y en cabello suelto...si, era hermosa, Tony lo sabia, Loki lo sabia, por supuesto que Steve lo sabia...

-Billie es un peligro ambulante y lo sabes, Tony-dijo Steve-Recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvo contigo en el Hellicarrier? Recuerdas?

-Golpeo a Hill porque la llamó "niña", a Clint por que la llamó "cariño"...-dijo Tony-Sin mencionar a Bruce...

-Que ocurrió con Bruce Banner-preguntó Loki -el monstruo le hizo daño?

-Bueno...según ella, "Hulk" es el heroe mas genial de todos...y queria verlo en persona-dijo Tony-Pero no pudo hacer nada para enojarlo...asi que lo besó para ver si con eso se enojaba...ama a Bruce...y pobre de Bruce...

-Llamaré a Fury de inmediato-dijo Steve levantandose para salir a la terraza-el sabrá que hacer...

-Dile que fue idea de ella...no mía...-gritó Tony

Lunes, 12 del día...si hubiese sabido que ese día se desarrollaría como se estaba desarrollando, se habría puesto mas ropa...no puedes lidiar con el viento del Atlántico en falda y blusa, aunque sea Marzo...

-Dime de nuevo...por que estoy aqui?

-Ordenes de tu jefe...-dijo Steve-Alguien debe estar con Loki las 24 horas del día, y como Stark no puede, te deja a ti a cargo...

Loki la observa con una sonrisa en los labios que ni siquiera trata de disimular, mientras ella lo observa con los ojos muy abierto...se coloca sus lentes de sol y trata de disimular arreglando su falda, que para esa hora, deja entrever algo mas que sus rodillas...

-Sabes al menos cuanto va a tardar esto?-le consulta al asgardiano, aunque no espera que responda sinceramente

-Un par de días al menos...

-Un par de días! Que se supone que haré en ese par de días?!

-Relajate...será un medio ambiente controlado...-dijo Steve

-Claro...lo mismo dijeron la ultima vez y ya vez como Hill casi me lanza por la borda...al menos será por una buena razón, no?

-Es una buena razón, pero no podemos decirtela-dijo Steve-Solo concentrate en mantenerte lejos de Hill, y a Loki lejos de problemas...crees que puedas?

-Claro...por que no?

2 de la tarde...Fury se aparece en el hangar de aterrizaje, los mira de arriba a abajo, en especial a Loki...

-No te ves tan amenazador con esa ropa...princesa?-dijo Fury al verlo

-Eso mismo le dije yo? No se ve lindo...ah?-exclamó Billie mientras se colocaba el bolso de mano en el hombro-Me recuerda, verdad?

-Billie Parrish...de todas las chicas de la Tierra, tenían que enviar con Loki a la asistente de Stark? A ella? Me dijeron que uds eran, buenos amigos...

-No en realidad...-dijo Billie-En realidad solo quiere acostarse conmigo pero...¿quien puede culparlo?

Loki bajó la vista tratando de disimular la sonrisa de su rostro mientras Fury movia la cabeza...los llevaron a sus camarotes para iniciar la investigación.

El asgardiano no parecía entusiasmado con la idea pero al menos sabia que no estaría solo. Billie podía haberse rehusado, lo sabía, Tony no habría podido obligado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora...por lo que la unica satisfacción que tenía en ese momento era que, aunque estaba casi prisionero de Fury por segunda vez, con 100 personas que lo vigilaban constantemente y la presión de salvar Midgard de una posible amenaza, al menos no estaba solo...ella esta con él...si eso no era la prueba que ella estaba interesada en él...no sabia que mas podía ser...

* * *

_**Siguiente capitulo: Algo malo ocurre y deben salir muy rápido del Helicarrier...una nueva amenaza se cierne contra la Tierra...**_

_**¿Seguirá **__**Loki del lado oscuro o Billie lo ha hecho cambiar?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento haber tardado tanto...estuve "fuera del area de cobertura" durante varios dias pero ya regresé.**

**La historia se pone interesante, luego no tanto, y al final algo subida de tono...espero que no les moleste...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Las cosas se ponen feas...**

6 de la mañana...Billie abrió los ojos desconcertada...tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba: paredes blancas...piso helado...ventanas redondas...y una cama muy pequeña. Se estaba preguntando que hora exactamente era, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta metálica...

-Pase...-dijo ella tratando de levantarse.

Era Loki, quien trataba en vano de hacer el intento de moverse en esos espacios tan pequeños...se veía mas grande de lo habitual, y supuso que era porque los dormitorios tenían la altura reglamentaria de 2 metros...

-Has podido dormir?-dijo ella sentandose en la cama

-No muy cómodamente...-respondió él-Aunque no duermo demasiado...y tu?

-No ocupo mucho espacio...-agregó ella con una sonrisa-Voy a...vienes por mi, no?

-Pues ...en eso quedamos...en ir a desayunar juntos...-dijo él alzando una ceja-A no ser que tengas pensado...otra cosa?

-Si, claro...en tus sueños principito-dijo ella entrando al baño-No mires...solo tardaré unos minutos...

Loki recorrió con los ojos lentamente la habitación de Billie...ya se había acomodado al reducido espacio...tenía su laptop encima de una pequeña mesa y su celular.. un estuche con un serie de productos que no lograba identificar...una agenda...al abrirla una serie de notas, reuniones y recordatorios...ordenado por fecha...a un costado de la fecha de hace 5 días decía: "¿De que color son sus ojos?" al lado de su nombre...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los ojos de Loki. Iba a seguir hojeando la agenda cuando la voz de la joven lo despabiló...

-Loki...estas ahi?

-Pues si...

-Hey...puedo pedirte algo?-gritó nuevamente-es que...olvidé mi toalla...

Loki volvió a sonreír...tomando la toalla que ella había dejado encima de la cama...entró al pequeño baño...mientras ella esperaba tapada con la cortina.

-No mires!-dijo

-Y como voy a entregarte la toalla entonces?

-No te hagas el listo, Loki...-dijo ella mientras él se daba la vuelta y salía del baño...

-Steve pidió que te vistieras mas... cómodamente que ayer-dijo el asgardiano mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño-fueron sus palabras, no las mías...a mi me parece eso casi un delito...

Billie salió del baño vestida con jeans muy ajustados, una polera larga con tirantes, un sueter corto con mangas y botas vaqueras...sacó un par de cosas de ese raro estuche y comenzó a colocárselo en el rostro...

-Es maquillaje...-dijo ella al notar que Loki la miraba extrañado-no usan maquillaje las chicas en Asgard?

-Pues...no lo sé...trataré de percatarme de esos asuntos tan importantes cuando regrese

-Espera...te estas burlando de mi? A las 6 y media de la mañana?

-Hay un horario para burlarme?

-No te pases de listo, Loki...recuerda que soy tu oficial de detención-dijo ella tomando su bolso y colocando muchas cosas dentro...incluido el estuche, su

celular y el laptop...-Bien...listo...

-Falta algo...-dijo Loki

Se acercó lentamente a ella, colocándola contra la pared, inclinandose hacia ella y apoyando sus manos a cada costado de ella. Ella sostenía su bolso en una mano y trataba de alejar a Loki con la otra...sin mucho esfuerzo...

Loki buscó sus labios lentamente y en silencio, mientras ella parecía perdida en sus ojos verdes de abismo. Afortunadamente, alguien golpeó la puerta. El asgardiano retrocedió unos pasos, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, lo que a Billie le pareció de lo mas tierno.

-Pase...-dijo ella respirando hondo...

Era Steve. Observó la cara de disgusto de Loki y la de alivio de Billie...

-Es hora de comenzar a trabajar...-agregó Steve saliendo rápidamente de esa habitación. Si algo raro pasaba ahi, no queria saberlo...

-En eso estaba...-dijo Loki, mas para si mismo en voz alta que para alguien que lo escuchara...

-Vamos para allá...-dijo Billie en dirección a Steve y luego a Loki-Estas feliz, ahora? Nos quedamos sin desayuno...

-Yo iba a comer algo justamente ahora...

-Son ese tipo de cosas que dices -y como las dices- que me hacen reconsiderar mi teoría de que eres un vampiro...

-No te iba a chupar la sangre, Billie...-dijo él saliendo detrás de ella de su camarote-Créeme que es lo ultimo que quiero hacer contigo...

* * *

-Espera...estas diciendo que "esto" es una arma?

Billie miraba encima de la mesa una especie de maquina que ella había llamado gentilmente como "una maquina de capucchino muy vanguardista" en cuyo centro habia una especie de luz azul como la de los comerciales de dentrifico...Loki la examinaba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo mientras ella observaba los calculos dejados por Tony y Bruce...

-Tal vez tu maquina de café no funciona por que estos calculos están malos...-dijo ella nuevamente, haciendo que de pronto y, por primera vez en dos horas, los ojos de Loki volvieran a estar sobre ella y no sobre ese extraño aparato. Le sonrió sorprendido...

-No me mires asi...-dijo ella cruzando los brazos-Crees que obtuve mis doctorados en una feria?...Bruce debió haber hecho estos calculos mientras estaba "verde", y Tony borracho como cuba...es la única explicación lógica para que dos genios se equivoquen al mismo tiempo...

La joven tomó un lapiz de pizarra, borró algunos calculos y comenzó a trabajar en ellos, mientras Loki la veía asombrado, tratando de pensar en que otra parte del universo podía encontrar alguien como ella...

-Ves...eso va aqui-dijo señalando unos engranajes-Y eso va en el otro lado...

Movio las piezas y la maquina emitió un sonido extraño que le hizo doler la cabeza unos segundos...

-El programa está corriendo-dijo la joven-debería tener los resultados en cuanto agote la energia con la que la cargaste...

Loki la observó. Se habia sorprendido a si mismo al verla a ella mirarlo como lo miraba ahora; estaba conectado a la fuente de energia del aparato y convertido en un gigante de hielo, con sus ojos rojos y la piel azul llena de tatuajes...solo exclamó un "guau"! y luego le sonrió...

-Tienes...tatuajes en todas partes?-le preguntó, curiosa-Yo queria hacerme una mariposa, pero me dió miedo...

-Te burlas de mi? -dijo Loki-En esta situación?

-Es que...hay un momento para burlarme de ti? -dijo ella regresandole la misma expresión que él le habia dicho en la mañana-Y no me burlo de ti...encuentro este lado tuyo algo...

-Monstruoso?-dijo él...

-No...salvaje...!

-Salvaje?

-Si...un gigante de hielo...azul y rojo..-dijo ella-Supongo que no eres entonces un vampiro...eres como un lobo...

-Un lobo?-consultó Loki-Un animal salvaje?

-Todos somos lobos...-dijo ella-Salvajes, buscando escapar de la noche, el frio y la oscuridad...te queda, no?

-Bueno, los lobos son depredadores naturales...

-Un depredador?-dijo ella riendo-Mejor te quitas tu casco de vaca y te pones unos colmillos...

-No me tientes...-respondió Loki, mientras terminaba de cargar el aparato y se concentraba en regresar a la normalidad-Mi lado de Jotun me hace, de verdad, algo mas inestable...y puede que tengas razón con lo del lado salvaje y termine haciendo una estupidez...

Los ojos de Loki la observaban incluso cuando eran rojos, y si siendo normal le costaba apartarse, siendo un jotun la cosa se complicada mas...le fascinaba verlo asi y se preguntaba cual de los dos era el verdadero Loki...el jotun inestable y salvaje , o el sobre humano sereno y principesco...

Revisó una vez mas la maquina y vió como ahora de verdad estaba funcionando. Fue a los calculos de Billie, revisando sus correcciones mientras ella le sonreía con su insufrible suficiencia de niña genio. Pero no pudo evitarlo, le habia asombrado. Fue hacia ella, pero en vez de tratar de acosarla como en la mañana o los días anteriores...fue a su mejilla y la besó, con delicadeza, un gesto que a ella sorprendió y que le pareció que besarla de esa forma era la cosa mas dulce que él hacía desde que se habian conocido hace 5 días...se sonrojó como en el supermercado, y eso nunca ocurria. Loki la observó y ahora el tenia la sonrisa de insufrible suficiencia.

-Una hora...-dijo ella-Creo que debes llamar a Fury y decirle que el trabajo está listo, no? me dirás ahora para que sirve exactamente esta cosa?

-Creí que ya lo habrías averiguado...eres un genio, no?-dijo Loki-Que crees que es?

-Creo que sirve para detectar agujeros negros como los de hace 2 años en Nyork, no?-dijo él-Portales...es la unica razón por la que estas aqui tu y no Banner o el doctor Selvig...tu sabes mas del Teseract que cualquiera en este planeta...

-Los chitauris volverán a atacar...tienen un nuevo lider...-dijo Loki-VOn Domm...

-Victor Von Doom?

-Ha hecho un pacto...-dijo Loki-atacará en puntos simultaneos...este aparato nos dirá donde

-Espera...los vengadores sabes de esto? Tony sabe?-preguntó ella con algo de temor en su voz

-Por que crees que estas aqui conmigo?-dijo Loki-Estás en una base de SHIELD...

No alcanzó a completar la frase, cuando una explosión los hizo saltar, haciendo que la nave rotara 15º de inclinación...Billie cayó al suelo mientras Loki sujetaba el aparato y la computadora...

-Estas bien?

-Si-dijo ella-Que fue eso?

-Creo que fuimos atacados...-dijo Loki

Maria Hill entró al laboratorio mientras Billie respaldaba la información que estaban recibiendo...eran atacados por Von Doom, que sabia que estaban tras de él...sus soldados comenzaban a entrar al Hellicarrier...

-Cuando queda?-dijo Hill

-Cerca de 20 minutos...-dijo Billie-Que ocurre?

-No salgan de aqui-dijo la mujer-Nos haremos cargo de uds...

Maria Hill no confiaba en Loki, no confiaba en Billie e incluso tampoco en Fury por dejarlos a ellos vagar por la nave, pero debia proteger lo que estaban realizando ya que nadie mas lo haría...no mientras el resto de SHIELD estuviese bajo ataque...

-Peppers...Peppers está en Nyork con Henry...y si el ataque es allá? Los niños del orfanato!

-Tony se encargará de ellos...estarán bien...-dijo Loki-Es un heroe...y los niños también estarán bien...no puedes hacer nada desde aqui...

Fueron los 20 minutos mas largos de su vida...hasta que al fin detectaron los portales...

-Tokio...Sao Pablo, Londres...PAris, Washington...-dijo ella-son ciudades a nivel mundial...como los enfrentarán?

-Ese es nuestro trabajo, señorita Parrish-dijo Fury-Ud ya ha hecho el suyo...puede quedarse aqui y la protegeremos de los ataques...

-No, de ninguna manera...-dijo la joven-Vuelvo a New York...me necesitan alli...

-Es peligroso, Billie-dijo Loki-Solo serás una carga...no tienes poderes, eres solo una persona, que vas a hacer?

-Haré lo que sea necesario...-dijo ella-Por Peppers, Por Henry...por quien sea, no puedo quedarme aqui...

-Señorita Parrish...-alcanzó a decirle Fury pero ella lo paró en seco

-Es Billie...y no le estoy pidiendo nada mas que eso...-dijo la joven-eEjenme en New York por cualquier medio...yo haré el resto...

Fury alzó la vista para percatarse que Loki ya llevaba su armadura de batalla...

-Esta no es tu guerra, asgardiano...-dijo Fury

-Solo la llevaré a Nueva York...-dijo Loki-Sé perfectamente que aqui no soy bienvenido...eso si es que te parece...-agregó mirando a la joven...

Fury bajó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, saliendo de la habitación...

-Bien...-dijo Loki acercandose a ella-Esto no te va a agradar, pero es la forma mas rápida de viajar...

El principe se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, mientras de sus manos comenzaban a salir luces brillantes...ella instintivamente se agarró mas fuerte, abrazandose a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y una fuerza extraña pareció comprimir sus organos internos...

Cuando Loki la soltó, estaban en la Torre Stark...o lo que quedaba de ella...tras reponerse del viaje, miró alrededor

-Atacaron Nueva York...?-preguntó ella

-No exactamente...-dijo Loki acercandose a lo que eran antes los ventanales del edificio y ahora estaban hecho trizas...-Creo que solo la Torre...

-Oh...dios!-pensó ella-Peppers y el bebé...

Subieron rapidamente la Torre hasta llegar al Penthhouse de Stark...encontró a Happy inconsciente, con una herida en el brazo y una arma descargada...lo levantó y lo dejó sentado mientras iba a las habitaciones...Peppers estaba tirada en el suelo y había mucha sangre alrededor...trató de despertarla, sin exito...

-Respira...-dijo ella-Happy...debes llevarla a un hospital...!

Miró a Henry, el bebé...estaba llorando pero en buen estado, al solo contacto con ella comenzó a calmarse...en ese momento llegó Tony; su armadura estaba casi destruida pero se las habia arreglado para regresar a la Torre...vió a Peppers y a Happy, luego al bebé...

-Henry está bien-dijo Billie tratando de calmarlo-Pero deben llevar a Peppers a un hospital rápido...

Tony tomó el fragil cuerpo de su esposa...y luego miró a Billie...

-Vete de aqui-le dijo muy serio-Llévate a Henry y ponlo a salvo-agregó mirando a Loki-Prométeme que los cuidarás...si en algo me valoras como enemigo y como aliado, prométeme que los cuidarás...

Loki observó unos segundo a Tony, no era una batalla...era una masacre y lo mas probable es que no saliera vivo...nunca se lo iba a decir en persona, pero probablemente Stark había sido el primer amigo verdadero que tuvo en la Tierra...y era alguien a quien admiraba...de cierta forma le dolía que pasara por lo que estaba pasando. Le habria gustado quedarse a ayudarlo en vez de rehuir de una buena batalla...pero era su hijo, y era Billie

-Espera...Tony...-dijo ella tratando de explicar lo que ocurría pero Loki la tomó de los brazos, con bebé y todo...y la sacó de un salto...lo siguiente que recuerda es estar en medio del desierto...

-Que ocurre? Que es este lugar?

-No hay ningún lugar lo suficientemente seguro para ti o para ese niño-dijo Loki-Deberé llevarlos a Asgard conmigo...

-Asgard? Estas loco?-exclamó ella-Que hay de Peppers y Tony?

-Si te quedas aquí correrás su misma suerte...y él también-dijo Loki señalando con el dedo al bebé de Tony-Y no voy a permitir que algo te pase...ahora, debes prometerme que harás y dirás lo que yo te diga...de acuerdo? Es imperativo que bajo ninguna circunstancia me contradigas...

-Espera, espera...no me voy a casar contigo, o si? Por que ya estas hablando como un maldito esposo celoso...

-Billie, escuchame...-dijo Loki muy serio, tomándola de los hombros-Nuestro padre prohibió el asilo en Asgard, ni siquiera en el caso de una guerra, no se permiten refugiados...

-Entonces...como llegaré allá?

-Lo engañaré y diré que eres mi esposa, y él mi hijo...solo asi te dejarán quedarte, solo espero que funcione y que Thor esté de mi parte, si saben que esto es una farsa seré nuevamente encarcelado...y desconozco lo que te ocurra...

-Espera...nuevamente?-dijo ella-Que quieres...?

Loki alzó la vista y pronunció unas palabras...un haz de luz los elevó hacia el cielo, atinando solamente a abrazar al bebé que llevaba en sus brazos...cuando aterrizaron, estaban siendo observados por un hombre de mas de 2 metros de alto, muy grande y fornido...y con unos inmensos ojos claros...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Se me habia olvidado mencionar que...

Heimdall lo sabia todo, lo veía todo...nada se escapaba a los ojos del guardian de Asgard...nada, excepto Loki. Era el dios del engaño y las travesuras, el principe adoptivo redimido pero aún asi desconfiaba de él...era un jotun, podía colarse por cualquiera de los reinos de Asgard sin ser detectado y salir de su radar, lo cual le molestaba...bastante.

Por eso le extrañó que usara la ruta tradicional para regresar a Asgard, y que, cuando lo hiciera, trajera en sus brazos a una joven y un bebé...los observó...Loki miraba a la mujer de una forma en que nunca había visto que él mirara a alguien...si siquiera a su madre la reina Friggia...eso si era una novedad...

-Heimdall... guardián de Asgard-dijo Loki inclinando levemente la cabeza-Necesito audiencia de inmediato con mi padre...ha estallado la guerra en la Tierra y me temo que necesiten la ayuda de Asgard...

-Una guerra iniciada por humanos y para ellos...-dijo Heimdall-Sabes que los dioses de Asgard no pueden intervenir...

-Mi hermano debe saber...él es el protector de Midgard-dijo el príncipe-Acaso le vas a esconder secretos a tu príncipe?

-Eso lo decide tu padre...no tu, príncipe Loki-dijo el guardian-Y quien eres tu para traer humanos a Asgard? sabes bien que eso está prohibido...

Hemidall se inclinó hacia Loki, esperando que simplemente dijera o hiciera algo indebido para darle un buen golpe...lo cual deseaba con ansias desde hace años. Sin embargo, solo asintió ante su comentario.

-Ellos no son visitantes-dijo Loki-Ella es Wihlemine Parrish...y es mi esposa...

Heimdall dió un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar al era otra broma del dios del engaño...miró a la joven, traía un bebé en los brazos...la joven era definitivamente humana pero su belleza no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna de las damas de Asgard...el bebé tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos claros...podía ser, de ser verdad, hijo de Loki...

-Que les pasa a uds con las humanas?-exclamó entonces Heimdall, suavizando su rostro-Acaso les aburren las mujeres asgardianas?...primero tu hermano ...y ahora tu te vas unas semanas y vuelves con una esposa y un hijo?

Loki cayó en cuenta que fue muy poco tiempo...algo no encajaba...su plan tenia una falla debido a su problema con el paso del tiempo, un error que siempre cometía

-Para uds fueron semanas...nuestro viaje duró mas tiempo-dijo el principe-Vé por la respuesta de mi padre, esperaremos...

Loki esperó hasta que Heimdall desapareció a cierta distancia del puente para voltearse hacia la joven...agachó levemente la vista para fijarla en el rostro de Billie, quien sostenía al bebé de Tony.

-Estas bien?

-Que si estoy bien? Estoy muerta!-exclamó ella-Me trajiste a Asgard, donde probablemente me van a matar por mentirle a todos por culpa tuya! A otro planeta!

-Solo sígueme la corriente...ya hablaremos con mi padre, espero que comprenda y que Thor esté de nuestra parte...

-Y si no es asi?

-No te preocupes, mi hermano no dejará que le ocurra nada al niño, o a ti...

Aunque no confiaba totalmente en las palabras de Loki, optó por asentir y obedecer...abrazó a Henry en sus brazos tratando de ver como van a salir de esta. Miró a Loki y una calor recorrrió su cuerpo...lo conocía hace tan poco, sabia tan poco de él, pero lo habia seguido a otro planeta, al otro lado del universo. Algo le decía que sus palabras eran ciertas, que quería ayudarla, y en la situación en que se encontraba, solo podía confiar en el.

-Que mi hermano que?-exclamó Thor-Acaso en una broma tuya, Heimdall?

El guardián del puente resopló con desgano, y volvió a explicar. La reina Friggia fue llamada para escuchar de la misma boca de Heimdall la información. Loki había regresado de la Tierra con una joven y un bebé, y pedían ingresar a Asgard diciendo que era su esposa... Odin escuchó sin decir nada...pacientemente la explicación de Heimdall sobre su llegada, y la guerra que en la Tierra se desataba...

-Háganlo ingresar...y a los visitantes...-se limitó a decir Odin con desagrado en su voz...

El galope de los caballo se hizo eterno para cruzar el puente y llegar a las puertas del palacio...las miradas hacia ellos eran evidentes, dejando en claro que ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar...los cortesanos del palacio de apartaron en una leve reverencia viendo que Loki llegaba y que dos desconocidos iban con él...¿Eran esclavos? ¿Prisioneros? ¿Humanos? Nunca en Asgard los humanos de Midgard habían sido permitidos...

-Que pretendes con esta jugarreta, Loki!-exclamó el rey y padre de todo al verlo ingresar a la sala principal del palacio donde estaba el trono de oro de Asgard-Otro de tus engaños...

-Padre...la guerra ha estallado en la Tierra...los chitauris...

-Los monstruos a quienes tu llevaste...-dijo Odin-Que novedad es eso para ti?

Loki bajó la vista, imposible de seguir...pero observó a Billie, por su vida y la del hijo de Tony sabía que debía callar las palabras hirientes de su padre...

-Juro, padre, que nada de esto es obra mía...la guerra ha estallado-dijo Loki-Y debemos hacer algo...

-Tu ya lo has hecho...has traído dos humanos a Asgard sabiendo que eso está prohibido bajo pena de muerte...tratando de engañarnos diciendo que es tu esposa y tu hijo-le respondió su padre-Me han cansado tus bromas, Loki...ya es suficiente!

Dos guardias se acercaron a Loki y a la orden de Odin lo tomaron...tratando de arrastrarlo y sacarlo de la presencia de su padre...

-No...señor, no lo haga!-dijo entonces Billie, gritando pese al temo que le provocó la presencia del rey de los dioses de Asgard

-Silencio, humana...

-No, señor...no puedo!-exclamó ella-Su hijo no tiene la culpa de esto...yo, yo lo he obligado...

-Billie, no...-dijo Loki mirando a su hermano, suplicando con sus ojos a él para que la ayudara y la sacara de ese lugar...

Thor fue hacia la joven, y al acercarse notó que algo en ella le era familiar...la conocía de alguna parte pero no podía precisar. Trató de tomarla del brazo pero ella se zafó con inusitada fuerza y trató de acercarse mas a Odín...

-Su alteza...-dijo ella-Esto ha sido mi culpa...Loki, su hijo...él no ha hecho nada salvo tratar de ayudar...

Fue recién en ese instante, escuchando sus palabras, que Odín hizo una seña para detener la llevada de su hijo a un calabozo...miró a la joven de arriba a abajo...y al bebé que ella llevaba...

-Quien eres, niña humana?

-Nadie...señor, no soy nadie...-dijo ella-Mi nombre es Wihlemine Parrish...nadie importante...

-Es verdad que eres la esposa de Loki?

-No, alteza-dijo Billie-No lo soy...y él no es su hijo-agregó señalando al bebé-Loki solo trató de alejarnos de la guerra trayéndonos aquí...

-Su castigo es la muerte, está prohibido traer refugiados, menos humanos-dijo una voz, una especie de Chambelán que se encontraba a la izquierda del rey...

-Es que acaso es ciego, señor?-dijo entonces la joven-Mientras el rostro de Odin se tensaba y el chambelán se acercaba a ella...

-Cómo te atreves...mortal!-dijo el hombre al servicio del rey pero fue interrumpido por el mismo...

-Por que dices que estoy ciego, niña?

-Ud...bueno...-dijo ella-va a encarcelar a su hijo por ayudarme a mi y a este bebé? Al mismo hombre que hace menos de 2 años quiso esclavizar mi mundo y que ahora se redime tratando de esconderme aqui?...Conozco a LOki hace una semana, no sé mucho de él pero sé lo que hizo...pero señor...Su hijo ahora se ha transformado en el hombre que ud siempre quiso que sea...¿y ahora va a castigarlo por ello?...

Odin se levantó de su sillón, dejando su cetro a un lado tratando de acercarse a la joven...quien siguió hablando...

-Es mi culpa haberlo obligado a hacer esto-dijo Billie-Yo soy solo una huérfana que fue abandonada en una iglesia y mi pasado probablemente le recordó el suyo...este bebé la oportunidad de ser perdonado por sus crímenes frente a los héroes que antes combatió...no soy su esposa y este bebé no es su hijo. El solo cumple una promesa... ¿Ud va a condenarlo por ello? Odín miró a la joven y luego a su hijo, quien bajó la vista...y ordenó que lo soltaran...

-Acércate, niña-ordenó el rey mientras Billie observaba a Thor, quien la instó a que lo hiciera...-Es difícil no escucharte...¿que quieres de mi?

-Que perdone el error de su hijo...por que de todas sus faltas, esta es quizás la única de la cual ud. como su padre debería sentir orgullo...ha salvado la vida de alguien cuya vida estaba condenada a la muerte...

-Te refieres a tu hijo?

-No es mi hijo...-dijo ella-Es el hijo de alguien que ahora combate en mi mundo...nos pidió protegerlo...a Loki y a mi...

-Mi hijo dio su palabra?-preguntó el rey, al tiempo en que Loki levantaba la vista..."Mi hijo", dijo el rey...desde que Loki había dejado entrar a los gigantes de hielo el dia de la coronación frustrada de Thor...no lo había llamado "hijo" ...hasta ahora.

La joven asintió.

-Entonces...la promesa de un dios debe cumplirse...-dijo el rey-Wihlemine de Midgard, eres bienvenida en Asgard hasta que la guerra en tu mundo acabe. Estarán al cuidado de mi familia y de los príncipes de Asgard...

Loki hizo una reverencia a su padre y fue hacia ella, observándola brevemente...

-No hiciste nada de lo que te dije que hicieras...

-No iba a permitir que te encerraran...debía hacer algo...

-Eres impredecible y testaruda...pudiste morir!?-exclamó Loki

-Y tu no sabes de lo que estoy hecha...-exclamó ella-Me crié en la cocina del infierno...tu padre es un tierno veterano de guerra al lado de mis maestros de escuela... además, estamos bien...

Loki no pudo sino sonreír ante lo que ella acababa de hacer...se había enfrentado al padre de todo, al ser mas poderoso de los 9 reinos llevando un bebé en los brazos; sin armas, sin apoyo...sola ella y el mundo mientras Asgard la observaba atónitos. Nuevamente se olvidaba frente a la persona con la cual estaba, y eso le hacia sonreír. Sus padres vieron entonces de frente algo que nunca habían visto en su hijo: una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad...

¿Era esa mujer la causante del cambio en él? Valía la pena tenerla en la corte para confirmar sus sospechas...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, falta poco, en realidad un par de capítulos para terminar...luego de ello...una nueva historia de Loki, como siempre...ah...dejen reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a quienes leen mi historia y han dejado reviews...como estoy escribiendo otras -dos mas, de hecho-no se como terminar ésta, algo muy propio de mi...****así**** que he decidido terminarla con mucho, mucho sexo...espero que no les importe las poses implícitas y todo eso, en especial si son muy menores..**

**CAPITULO 8: Solo necesitaba un beso, un abrazo y un psicólogo**

Había muchas cosas que ella nunca habia hecho en sus 25 años de vida y que, por falta de interés, tiempo o dinero, simplemente NUNCA haria...tirarse en paracaidas, nadar desnuda en las aguas cristalinas de una playa griega, escalar el Everest...

Por supuesto que viajar a otro planeta por una especie de agujero de gusano y enfrentarse a un rey dios con un solo ojo era justamente algo que no habia planeado hacer en la vida...y la razón por la cual ahora estaba tan cansada.

No recuerda muy bien que pasó luego del incidente con Odin. Solo que ahora abría los ojos y estaba en una cama inmensa con sabanas de seda y el sol que entraba por grandes ventanales entreabiertos...y claro, la mirada de una mujer al abrir los ojos...

-Tranquila, estas bien...-dijo la mujer...

Solo dos segundo le constó a Billie mirar a su alrededor, viendo al pequeño Henry dormir plácidamente a su lado...un respiro de alivio que fue comprendido por la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado...

-Nuestra idea era dejarte descansar sola...pero Loki nos hizo entender que si despertabas sin ver al bebé el Ragnarok podía cernirse sobre su cabeza...-dijo la mujer sonriendole

-Donde estoy?

-Descansando en las habitaciones familiares...-dijo la mujer-Soy Friggia, madre de Thor y Loki...espero que hayas dormido bien

-Si, gracias...siento que dormí un siglo...-dijo ella tratando de levantarse,pero la mujer tomó su mano y la invitó a no moverse...

-No hay prisa...-dijo Friggia-El bebé fue limpiado y alimentado por las nodrizas del palacio...cerró los ojos hace un par de horas, no querrás despertarlo?

Billie miró al pequeño Henry y su apacible rostro descansando en medio de las sabanas de esa inmensa cama y sonrió. Luego miró a la mujer tratando de escoger sus palabras mejor de lo que lo habia hecho antes frente a Odin...

-Agradezco lo que hacen, y siento haber causado problemas, su alteza...-dijo Billie mientras observaba la habitación a su alrededor...los muebles eran de tonos dorados, café y verdes había una gran repisa con incalculable cantidad de libros...no se imaginaba a Thor leyendo todos esos libros por lo que supo donde estaba-pero...¿es esta la habitación de Loki, verdad?

Friggia sonrió, asintiendo con el rostro...

-Para haber conocido a mi hijo hace tan poco, pareces saber mucho de él...-dijo Friggia-Y él de ti...insisitó en que te trajéramos aqui para que pudiese venir luego a ver como estabas...

Billie se sintió algo incómoda ante la situación, en especial ante la frase que Loki le habria dicho a su madre.

-Soy muy observadora...es una especie de talento-dijo ella-Su hijo es una persona...compleja, pero yo también...

-El dijo algo parecido...de ti...-dijo Friggia-El no suele mostrar interés en muchas cosas, por lo que me sorprende que lo haga en una joven, aunque el afecto que el te demuestra parece ser algo que tu compartes...no?

-Su majestad, yo...

-Friggia...solo llamame Friggia...

-Su Majestad...yo-dijo la joven pero fue interrumpida por Thor y Loki, quienes entraron a la habitación con sus armaduras de guerra, ella se sobresaltó pero luego supo que habia una razón en ello...

-Madre...-dijo Thor-Partimos de inmediato con Sif y los 3 guerreros...

Loki se acercó a ella al ver que estaba despierta, sentandose donde antes estaba su madre...

-Van a la Tierra?-preguntó ella-Ahora?

-Si...y es preciso que te quedes aqui-dijo Loki-Estarás al cuidado de nuestra madre...volveremos pronto

-Eso no lo sabes...no sabes que pasa allá!-dijo Billie-Los chitauris fueron tus aliados...

-Si, por eso debo ir, sé como derrotarlos...además, no puedes volver, no mientras haya peligro...descuida, iré con Tony y le contaré todo. Creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo que este es el lugar mas seguro para ti y para Henry...

-Bien...-dijo ella hablando mas bajo como en un susurro-Pero habla con tu madre...ella cree que tu y yo tenemos...ya sabes...¿algo?

Loki la miró y esbozó una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas enternecedoras como si ella fuese estúpida..en ese momento fue que ella se dió cuenta: le gustaba Loki...lo habia seguido al fin del universo y se habia arriesgado por él, confiaba en el...y su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando él estaba cerca...¿era por eso? ¿Acaso era tan tonta para haberse dado cuenta ahora que si tenía algo con él?¿Que habia algo?

Era solo que...solo lo habia conocido hacía una semana, y actuaba extraño la mayor parte del tiempo...era lindo y considerado con ella, tenía ese exquisito acento y su inteligencia superaba a cualquiera que haya conocido antes, por supuesto que le gustaba, pero habia estado tanto tiempo tratando con idiotas que ni siquiera se planetó la idea que él se interesara...no era el sadico genio malvado que habia intentado esclavizar su planeta, era alguien completamente distinto...y si...si habia algo...

Se llevó la mano a la frente cayendo en cuenta que si...que le gustaba, y que él también gustaba de ella...es que todo el mundo se habia dado cuenta menos ella...?

-Para ser tan inteligente, a veces eres increiblemente estupida...-dijo el principe al verla evidenciar su propia estupidez

-Si, bueno...nunca estoy preparada para estas cosas...¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?!

Loki se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente. Su madre sonrió ampliamente a Thor mientras el rubio bajaba la vista unos segundos...

-Hablaremos a mi regreso...prometeme que no harás nada estupido y que le harás caso a mi madre...

-Si...lo prometo...

-Claro...como si me hicieras caso-dijo Loki saliendo de la habitación...no sin antes despedirse de su madre-Solo, no te metas en problemas...

Thor y Loki salieron de la habitación mientras se hacia un silencio entre la reina Friggia y ella...

-Bueno...supongo que lo unico que Loki necesitaba era un beso, un brazo y alguien que lo escuchara...-dijo ella a la reina-Ya ve lo que cambia un hombre con un poco de afecto...

* * *

-Tengo que decirlo, señor...-dijo ella mientras observaba desde abajo al hombre con el bebé en el regazo-Usted tiene un don con los niños...

Heimdall pareció sonreir, volviendo luego al juego que inició con el pequeño Henry que consistía en agachar la cabeza mientras el bebé trataba de alcanzar los cuernos de su casco...

-Tu pareces ser buena cuidando a niños que no son tuyos..-dijo el asgardiano-Esa es tu vida...cuidar de otros, no? Sanarlos...?

-Bueno, se supone que lo ves todo...deberías saberlo-respondió ella

Habian pasado tres días sin noticias de Thor o Loki y cada momento libre lo pasaba en el Bifrost con el pequeño Henry consultando a Heimdall lo que veía con sus ojos que lo ven todo...la reina había dicho que no era necesaria tanto apego al bebé, que habían cientos de criadas que podían cuidarlo pero ella insistía en tenerlo cerca a cada momento, como una joya demasiado cara para perderla de vista.

Y Heimdall debia reconocer que esa actitud de ella hacia una criatura que no era de su propiedad de verdad le intrigaba, ya que observaba a los humano y sabia de pocas personas capaces a hacer lo que ella hacia...el hombre sonrió ante la respuesta decidida de la muchacha, la que habia rechazado visitar mundo extraños con los nobles o asistir con los sastres para ser vestida con las mejores telas de Asgard, todo por estar ahi, preguntando por sus amigos, preguntando por Loki...

-Serás una buena madre, cuando llegue el momento...

-Bueno, se nota que no ves el futuro, porque no tengo planes de ser madre aún...-dijo ella-No sé que haría con un bebé que sea mi completa responsabilidad, que de mi dependa todo el tiempo, no descuidarlo, no defraudarlo...ser perfecta para él...

-Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora con este bebé-dijo Heimdall-Además, mis ojos lo ven todo...incluso lo que va a pasar...

Billie lo miró serio, meditando en sus palabras...

-Volveremos a casa?-dijo ella entonces

-Lo harán...la guerra está terminando-dijo el hombre-Tu mundo se ha salvado...

Billie sonrió ampliamente, tratando de ver lo que él estaba viendo, infructuosamente...

-Los padres de Henry estan bien?

-Creí que me preguntarías por Loki?-dijo el guardian...

-Bueno...-dijo ella sonriendo-Se nota que lo odias... asi que, si estuviera muerto estarías muy feliz, no?

Heimdall sonrió ante el comentario...no sabia si la niña hablaba en serio pero sus palabras le hacian gracia. Era obvio que el principe estaba obnubilado por ella, pero ella? Se preocupaba por Loki, parecía atraida hacia él, pero no se comportaba como una mujer enamorada, menos como una con posibilidades de ser princesa de Asgard... ella definitivamente no era como las jovenes de la corte, que habrían soportado gustosas el odioso genio del hijo menor de Odin con tal de probarse una tiara...

-Te das cuenta que Odin y Friggia te adoran, no?-dijo entonces Heimdall-Y que Loki está enamorado de ti y que probablemente te pida que seas sus esposa y te quedes con él aqui en Asgard...?

-Que? De que hablas?-dijo ella-No hablarás en serio, o si?

-Que crees que pase entonces? Cual crees que es la razón por la que él te trajo? Loki es parco con sus amistades, si es que las tiene...rechazó a las mujeres mas hermosas de la corte al considerarlas inutiles, fatuas, vacías...pero llega contigo y te salva...y promete regresar para cuidarte...

-Si, pero...

-Un principe no hace nada al azar...-dijo Heimdall-Es lo primero que le enseñan...

-Si esta es la forma que tienen en Asgard de asustar humanos...está haciendo efecto...-dijo finalmente Billie-Creo que me va a dar algo...

-No te quedarías en Asgard...ni siquiera aunque aqui fueses una princesa?

-Que? estas loco?-exclamó ella-No soportaría vivir en un lugar asi! Menos bajo la mirada de cientos de personas todo el tiempo...sin mencionar que me moriría de tedio sin hacer nada y de pena al no ver a mis amigos...

-Pero podrías ser una soberana...la reina de los 9 reinos de Asgard!

-Que te pasa!? Sabes? Quizás has visto demasiada telenovelas de la Tierra...no todas las mujeres de la Tierra quieren ser reinas...algunas como yo solo quieren una vida normal común y corriente, con un trabajo decente, una cerveza al terminar el día...tal vez zapatos de diseñador o vacaciones en el tropico tomando sol y una margarita...pero nada mas que eso...es decir...reina! si claro!

-Solo la gente extraordinaria quiere una vida normal...

-Pues...gracias, supongo...

**Solo se me ocurre terminar esta historia con un final feliz...espero que sea de su agrado...**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Un novio de otro planeta...

Miró a Loki largamente, o al menos eso le pareció a ella...la armadura rota, el cabello revuelto, algunos ramillones en la cara y las manos sucias de sangre...Thor iba en mismas condiciones. Loki le devolvió la mirada en silencio, ninguno dijo nada hasta que el dios rubio rompió la intimidad entre ambos...

-La tierra se ha salvado...-dijo Thor-Tu planeta tienes muchos heroes valerosos...

-Están todos bien?-preguntó ella volviendo la vista a Thor, Sif y los 3 guerreros, mientras asintieron...

-Tony está bien...-dijo Loki mirandola-Aunque su esposa está aun muy herida...

-Peppers...-suspiró ella abrazando al bebé-Estará bien...es muy valiente

-Según stark, se está recuperando...-agregó Loki-Y sobre eso...te espera en Nuevo Mexico...creo que está ansioso por volver a ver a su hijo...

Envió a los criados a buscar sus cosas para llevarla de regreso...Sif y los 3 guerreros se despidieron de ella mientras Thor comenzaba a sentir la incomodida de estar en medio de una cita de novios...Billie se sentó en la sala del Bifrost mientras Heimdall y Thor salían hacia el puente...

-Como resultó todo?-dijo ella tratando de hacer conversación-La batalla...?

-Mas sangrienta de lo que esperaba...-respondió-Pero los heroes de la Tierra lo hicieron bien, ahora entiendo por que me vencieron, son mejores de lo que esperaba...

-Humanos...tan impredescibles!-dijo ella lanzando una carcajada-Y ahora que? Te quedas aqui, no?

-No me quieren en la Tierra...lo han dejado muy en claro...

-Asi que...es la despedida entonces...-dijo ella

-A menos que quieras quedarte, claro-mencionó el principe-No me molestaría, creo que a nadie...

Billie hizo una pausa para mirarlo...sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes como un abismo acuoso...

-Sabes que no puedo...no es mi lugar-dijo la joven-Gracias por la invitación, pero debo entregar mi "paquete"-agregó en referencia al bebé que sonreía fascinado al escuchar la voz de Loki-Además...que haría todo el día aqui...?

Los criados volvieron con sus cosas y con Odin y Friggia adelante...

-Thor te llevará de regreso...-dijo Loki-Deberé esperar un tiempo antes de volver a la Tierra...

-Bueno...cuando vuelvas a la Tierra, buscame, de acuerdo? Te invitaré a tomar una café, o un trago...o a cenar...lo que quieras?

-Lo que quiera?-dijo Loki esbozando una sonrisa...Billie sonrió.

-Extrañaré esa forma tuya de retorcer mis palabras...

Billie fue hacia los reyes, despidiéndose de ellos y agradeciéndoles por todo. Loki se acercó a ella y la besó la mano, algo que, por alguna razón, le hizo sonrojar... Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando pareció recordar algo...

-Ah...espera...-dijo a Thor y pasandole al bebé para que lo tomara, yendo hacia Loki rapidamente-Se me olvidaba...

Sacó de su cuello un cadena de plata, desde donde iba una pequeña medalla...tomó la mano de LOki y se la colocó en ella...

-Es la medalla de San jerónimo-dijo la joven-Nos la daban a los niños en el orfanato, se supone que te protege del mal...consideralo un regalo de agradecimiento...

-Me protegerá del mal? A mi?

Ella pareció molesta con el comentario, asi que se lo quitó de la mano y levantó los brazos para colocarselo en el cuello, Loki se inclinó hasta casi rozar su frente con la de ella...

-He visto dentro de ti...y hay bondad en tu corazón...-dijo la joven-de otra forma, como te explicas que me hayas salvado?

-Te salvé por que te quiero...-dijo Loki-Creo que no fue bondad sino puro egoísmo...además, quien te protegerá a ti del mal?

-Pues...tu lo harás...-dijo Billie...

Loki no lo pensó demasiado y solo tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente...Billie se levantó de pies y sintió como si su mundo diera vuelta.

-Prometeme que te vas a portar bien, de acuerdo?-dijo Loki

-Siempre...dijo ella volviendo a donde habia dejado a Henry y Thor, despediendose con la mano...

-Solo me faltaba esto...-pensó ella-Un novio de otro planeta...

* * *

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron y pudo regresar a su vida semi normal en Nueva York como asistente de Tony, éste trató de sacarle de todas las formas posibles mas información sobre su viaje a Asgard y su relación con Loki...infructuosamente...no habia forma en que ella dijera algo comprometedor o que le hiciera suponer que "hubo algo mas" entre el dios de las travesuras y su secretaria...ella volvió a su rutina de semi esclavitud frente a su amigo, de los domingos con los niños del orfanato y los miercoles en la tarde de Happy Hours con algunos compañeros de la compañía...

-Hey...y tu medalla?-dijo Peppers un día en que la joven llevaba una polera escotada debido al calor y la esposa de Stark pudo notarlo-No me digas que la rompió Henry?

-No...de hecho, la regalé...como recuerdo...-dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia...

-Quien iba a querer esa antigüedad!-dijo Tony metiéndose en la conversación

-Pues...otro huérfano-agregó ella sin agregar nada mas, cambiando de tema muy rápido-Ten, los informes de productividad de la semana pasada...

Peppers y Tony se miraron en silencio, sabiendo ambos en quien pensaban...

-Con otro huérfano te refieres a Loki, verdad?-preguntó Tony

-Pues si...a quien mas sino?

-Bueno, es que no lo has mencionado en estas ultimas semanas...es solo eso...creí que...

-Que? Está en otro planeta...-dijo Billie-No hay nada mas que decir...salvo que me salvó la vida y la de tu hijo...

-Lo sé, lo sé...-dijo Tony-Es solo que, creí que uds dos...ya sabes...

-Que?!

-Tu sabes...Loki es hechicero...creí que Voldemort y su varita del destino...

-Tony!-gritó Peppers-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...verdad?

-Vaya...-dijo Billie entonces-Por eso han estado tan extraños conmigo estas ultimas semanas...quierían saber si Loki y yo habiamos...jugado Quiddich?

-Pues es una manera de decirlo...si...-dijo Tony

-No van a saber eso, ni en un millón de años!-dijo la joven saliendo de la oficina-Nos vemos mañana...descansen...

Iba saliendo cuando Tony la alcanzó en la puerta del ascensor...

-Espera, Billie-dijo Tony muy serio, mirandola de frenta, tomando su mano con cariño-Sé que bajo otras circunstancias y si fuese cualquier otro tipo te habría fastidiado hasta el cansancio...pero es Loki, y eres tu...y solo quiero saber si estas bien...por que el tipo salvó a dos de las tres personas que mas quiero en el mundo y siempre le agradeceré por eso...es solo que...

-Que?

-Nada...

-Dime, Tony...

-Bueno...-dijo Tony-Cuando conocí a Loki era un maldito alien vengativo y desquiciado...y luego solo era solo un alien extraño...y ahora...contigo...él nunca habría hecho lo que hizo por mi hace dos años...y si lo hizo fue por ti...porque se enamoró...y eso es cierto...

Billie se acercó a Tony y lo abrazó con cariño...

-Estoy bien...-dijo ella-No te preocupes...ya ves como regresa uno de estos días y le preguntas a él si jugamos a los hechiceros...

**Queda un capitulo mas...quizás dos...espero terminarlos para esta semana...XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO, SOLO LES VOY A OFRECER SEXO, SEXO Y SEXO...NO HAY GRANDES DIALOGOS NI ESCENAS GRACIOSAS. BASICAMENTE ES SEXO, ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTA PASEN AL SIGUIENTE FICS QUE VEAN...VALE?**

**EN UNOS DÍAS TERMINO ESTE FFIC Y EMPIEZO A PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE...GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Tratando de regresar...**

Habia pasado un mes...y luego de unos días le habia parecido sencillo volver a su rutina dentro de los muros del palacio. Sin embargo, a medida que la distancia enel tiempo se hacia mas larga, mas ansiaba estar de regreso en la Tierra, aun sabiendo que aquello no era posible, y fue asi como su serenidad inicial comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que las semanas transcurrían...sus ojos regresaban de a poco a su frialdad habitual y todo recuerdo de felicidad le parecía mas un sueño que algo real...era eso, la extrañaba...la extrañaba y ansiaba estar con ella...y eso comenzaba a oradar sus pensamientos...

-La extrañas?-le preguntó Thor a su hermana luego de una semanas cuando su semblante volvia a ser oscuro y pálido

-No estoy de animo para respuestas obvias...

-Si, es obvio...tienes razón...-respondió el dios del trueno

-Como es que la gente...-alcanzó a decir Loki pero fue interrumpido por la sonrisa complice de su hermano y su brazo que colgaba de su hombro

-Estas enamorado...es solo eso...-dijo Thor-No es el Ragnarok...solo debes regresar por ella, tal vez convencerla que regrese contigo a Asgard, nuestro padre no volverá a dar esa oportunidad a nadie...

-Quizás ahora que conoce a Billie cambie de opinión sobre Jane y tu...-dijo Loki, tratando de poner paños frios al asunto, dandose cuenta que, aunque la intención de Thor era confortar a su hermano, lo mas probable es que la cosa terminara al reves...

-Sabes bien que la situación es diferente...yo soy...el heredero al trono-dijo Thor-No puedo unirme a una mortal, el rey de Asgard debe casarse con una diosa y tener hijos asgardianos...

-Si, lo siento...pero hey! serás el rey de los 9 reinos...-dijo el tratando de levantarle el animo-Y quien sabe...quizás Odin ablande su corazón...

-Terminaste consolandome a mi hermano, cuando yo debia hacerlo...-dijo lastimeramente el rubio-Debi decirte cosas que te den animo, no agobiarte con mis problemas... ¿Que hay de un viaje a la Tierra? Yo te cubro...

-Sabes que prometí a Odin no volver a escurrirme por los pasadizos secretos...

-Por favor...eres el dios del engaño y las travesuras...¿que te ha ocurrido?-dijo Thor dandole una palmada en la espalda-Por una buena causa...?

-Estas tratando que vuelva a mis andanzas cuando deberías hacer lo contrario...

-Es que no soporto verte asi...-dijo el dios del martillo

-Tan mal me veo?

Ambos sonrieron, siendo testigos uno al otro de sus desgracias románticas. Loki suspiró abandonando sus aposentos, se sentó a observar en atardecer en Asgard, creyendo que con ello podría aliviar su mente, pero cada cosa que hacia le recordaba a ella...el cielo azul y el mar verde a sus ojos...el calido atardecer a sus cabellos revueltos.. las voces de las doncellas a su risa cantarina, los rostros de las cortesanas a su piel bronceda y sus mejillas enrojecidas...

Apretó el collar de su cuello y con ello tratando de mantener las imagenes en su mente, pero sabia que no importaba cuanto, ella a la larga lo olvidaría...como siempre olvidan los humanos...ella era especial, pero su vida era efimera...los meses transcurrirían mas rápido en la Tierra, ella cederá al tiempo...y él volverá a ser quien era antes de conocerla...a menos...

...a menos que encuentre la forma de regresar...pero debía hacerlo solo.

* * *

Era el tercer mes luego del ultimo ataque a Nueva York...la vida volvia a la normalidad rapido a la ciudad que nunca dormía y sobre eso Billie conocía bastante, Peppers estaba casi recuperada y con Tony organizaban cada minimo detalle del primer cumpleaños del heredero de las industrias Stark...desde la fiesta, los regalos, la ropa, el entretenimiento...

-Que tal un traje de mini iron man?

-Que? estas loco!-dijo Peppers-Henry ni siquiera tiene motricidad fina, no vas a meterlo en un traje de metal!

-Bah...no tendrá armas...

-Su traje de armani estará bien...-dijo Peppers-David Guetta confirmó para la fiesta...vendrán los hijos de Angelina y Brad, los nietos del presidente y mis sobrinos asi que por favor no hagas un numero, está bien?

-Lo prometo, amor...no te enojes...

Billie miraba con mucha distancia lo que probablemente iba a ser el cumpleaños numero 1 mas caro de la historia...a ella no le parecía tanto para algo tan simple. Siempre habia soñado con un cumpleaños como los de las peliculas infantiles; un pastel hecho por alguien con amor, velas y regalos envueltos a la rápida...helado y jugar en la calle, como sus amigos de la escuela que si tenían familia...pero no, ella era huerfana...y el festejado era Henry Stark, no era cualquier niño...ya habia viajado a otro planeta, un dios lo habia cargado, una diosa le habia cambaido los pañales...y claro era el hijo de Iron man...

Asi que simplemente bajó la cabeza y siguió redactando los informes para el dia siguiente. Estaba en eso cuando el cielo de pronto comenzó a oscurecer...al aire se enfrió de pronto y por los ventanales del edificio pudo ver una especie de torbellino que se acercaba a ellos...

-He...Tony...

-Ahora no, Billie...tratamos de decidir los sabores del pastel...

-Tony, mira hacia fuera...

-Que pasa?-dijo Tony alzando la vista para encontrarse con un torbellino...cambiando su expresión en un instante...

-Peppers...Billie...al subterráneo-dijo Tony justo cuando el torbellino se detuvo frente al edificio, y de él apareció quien menos esperaba...

Billie caminó lentamente a la imagen que ahora se presentaba ante ellos...cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le dió un cachetada...

-Imbecil...casi me matas de susto!

Era Loki de Asgard en gloria y majestad...

-No te veo en 3 meses, mujer...y asi me recibes?!

-Mujer? Mujer?-dijo ella-Donde crees que estamos? En la edad Media?

-Hey...que tal...que bueno que regresas...ibamos a invitarte a la fiesta de Henry, es en dos semanas...espero que...

-No, lo siento...-dijo Loki secamente a Tony -Solo he venido por ella...si me disculpas...

Loki se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura como quien sostiene un saco, colocandola en el hombro...

-Que haces? Sueltame!

-Claro...cuando lleguemos a Asgard...

-No puedes llevarme a Asgard...

-No debiste regresar aqui en primer lugar, no debi permitirlo-agregó el principe mirando nuevamente a Tony-Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de remediarlo...Stark,lo siento, pero deberás buscarte otra asistente...

-Pero Loki...

-Buenas tardes...-dijo simplemente y se esfumó en el aire, dejando pasmados a Iron Man y su esposa.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación pintada de verde y dorado...una habitación extrañamente familiar porque ya habia estado ahi...el cuarto de Loki...

-Como...llegué aqui?-dijo ella en voz alta levantandose aún mareada...

-Yo te traje...-dijo Loki-Estaba preocupado...llevas cerca de dos horas durmiendo...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró seria...

-Esta loco o esto es un sueño...-dijo Billie-Me golpee la cabeza en mi escritorio, cierto? No es posible esto que acaba de suceder...ya sé! Me atropellaron de nuevo, o inhlalé ese extraño esmalte de uña de la nueva secretaria de Tony...

-Esto es muy real, creeme...

Loki se acercó lentamente a ella, tomó su rostro con la mano y lentamente la beso. No era el mismo beso de despedida de unos meses atrás. Era un beso profundo, de necesidad, de deseo...de amor.

Su lengua se entrelazó con la de ella, acercando su boca con las manos, acariciando sus cabellos, tomandola de la cintura para que no exista espacio entre su cuerpo y él de ella...

-Bien...que me dices?-dijo Loki luego de unos minutos

Loki la miraba sin poder sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, mientras ella, aún con los ojos abiertos como dos grandes faros, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder...

-Que quieres que te diga?

El principe siguio observandola, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción fue cambiada por una expresión mas coqueta...

-Te gustó?

-Bueno...si...-dijo ella sonriendo-Aunque me tomaste por sorpresa...yo nunca...

-...Nunca estas lista para este tipo de cosas, lo sé, me lo has dicho...-dijo Loki-Debes saber que si lo hice fue porque creo que ya he esperado demasiado...

-Has esperado por...

-Un maldito beso, Billie! No voy a romperte, que clase de hombre crees que soy?-dijo Loki-Un beso...un simple beso...y perdoname que tenga que haberte traido hasta Asgard para esto, pero necesitaba ese beso...

-Eso no fue un beso, me robaste el alma!-dijo ella al fin-Que quieres que te diga, nunca me habian besado asi antes, yo...antes de conocerte mis perspectivas de relaciones romanticas se resumían a conocer a un tipo con un trabajo decente y sin antecedentes penales, no a un principe alien que enfrente al mundo para salvarme! dejame procesar esto, vale?

Billie se sentó en el borde de la cama...mientras se afirmaba con ambas manos...miró al cielo desde los ventanales abiertos, las estrellas de Asgard eran aún mas brillantes y abundantes que en el lado de la galaxia donde está la Tierra...

-Bien?-dijo Loki-Por los cielos, Billie...solo dí que te gusto y deja el drama!

-Por supuesto que me gustas, estas loco?-dijo ella-Pero que pasa entonces? eres un principe, un dios...un alien de no se donde...y yo solo una chica de la Tierra... ¿Que pasa entonces? Me gustas, te gusto...no voy a permitir que me rompas el corazón, por muy dios de asgard que seas...

-Crees que esto es facil para mi?-dijo él-en un instante estoy tratando de esclavizar a Midgard y al siguiente te conozco y me cambias...me haces quererte y querer ser mejor para que me sonrías, para que me quieras...yo tampoco planee enamorarme de una chica de la Tierra, menos de alguien como tu...

-como yo?

-Maleducada...inteligente, insensata, impredecible, hermosa...-dijo Loki-Sabes lo que es para un dios que su corazón esté en manos de una niña que puede romperlo con solo un arrebato de sus ojos...

-Estas insultandome o halagandome?...decidete porque no parece que estes haciendo bien ninguna de las dos cosas...

-No podría, aunque quisiera...-dijo el muy serio-No podría...no puedo siquiera pensar con claridad contigo tan cerca...

Billie lo observó, atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella tomandolo de la ropa y lo besó, y si el primer beso no aclaró las cosas, el segundo si fue clarificador...porque fue sin aliento, sin remordimientos, con el cuerpo entero y sin respeto a las lenguas entrelazadas y los labios ardientes...

-Bien...-dijo entonces ella recuperando el aliento-Respode eso a tu pregunta?

Loki sonrió, y con el mismo impulso irrefenable con que ella lo tomó de sus ropas y lo empujó hacia ella, tratando de acostarla en la cama

-Loki! Que haces?-dijo ella-

-Que crees que hago?-dijo con una sonrisa-Lo que deberiamos estar haciendo hace rato en vez que estar aqui con cavilaciones de adolescentes...

El cerró la puerta con llave, mientras iba hacia la ventana, corría las cortinas y las cerraba...Billie lo seguía con la mirada hasta que el terminó su labor, se colocó frente a élla...

-Me amas?-dijo Loki-Contestame con la verdad y sin rodeos...no quiero balsamos ni enredos...me amas?

Billie no podía escapar de ahi, y aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, no iba a escapar de la mirada de Loki

-Si, te amo...

Loki entonces le sonrió, caminando hacia ella con decisión y la besó con pasión, con mas pasión que la que nunca habia besado a nadie...apartó sus labios de los de ella para respirar...

-Entregate a mi, Wihlemine...-le susurró al oído, haciendola estremecer-No te vas a arrepentir...

La siguió besando en ese impulso irrefrenable hasta que ella lo detuvo...

-Espera...hay una cosa que debes saber de mi?-dijo muy seria

Loki la miro sin comprender...

-Yo...ronco-dijo ella sin abandonar la seriedad de sus palabras-Muy fuerte...no puedo evitarlo, sabes? a los 10, en una pelea en el orfanato, una chica de 14 me rompió la nariz y me quebró el tabique...yo habría ganado, pero eran 2...

Loki entonces le tapó la boca con una mano...

-Quieres callarte?-dijo él-No entiendo lo que me dices y no me importa...

Volvió a besarla, impidiendo que hiciera o dijiese cualquier otra cosa que lo interrumpiera...la empujó hasta la cama lentamente, mientras los besos se hacían mas pasionales, mientras su lengua viajaba dentro de su boca y comenzaba a explorar otros lugares de su cuerpo, cuello, orejas...un suspiro de ella y supo que ya no habia vuelta...Billie comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia su camisa y entonces fue él quien comenzó a pensar que probablemente era él quien iba a estar en problemas esa noche...

Mientras se desvestían, Billie no pudo sino recordar ese día en que lo vió convertido en gigante de hielo...sonrió, y él lo notó...

-Que?

-No, nada...es solo que...-dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa-Recordé tu cuerpo como jotun...los tatuajes...

-Eres una rara...-dijo Loki mirandola con su sonrisa pervertida-Una chica normal saldria despavorida...y tu quieres dormir con un gigante de hielo?

El pricipe se concentró, volviendose azul y observandola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos...su piel estaba fria cuando ella tocó los tatuajes que llevaba incrustados en la piel...quitó su camisa, para verlo imponente como dios de hielo...

-Eres lo que eres...-dijo ella-Y te amo por ello...siempre...no lo olvides, LOki, quizás mi vida termine mañana y la tuya se prolongue por siglos, pero aunque yo

no esté, no olvides nunca que alguien te amo sin importar quien fuiste o quien eres...

Loki la miró a los ojos. Como podía no amarla? Ella era magnifica, unica en su especie y lo amaba, no sabia por que ni que habia hecho para merecer alguien como ella pero la tenía...decidida, susurrante, hermosa y casi desnuda frente a el...como un regalo de navidad a medianoche...no podía sino amarla esa noche como nunca habia amado antes o después a alguien...

-Haré lo quieras...quedarte aqui o volver a la Tierra-dijo Loki-Respetaré lo que decidas...solo quedate conmigo esta noche...

Billie sonrió. El ya sabia que debia regresarla a su planeta, a su vida, a su trabajo...pero sería de él, y eso era algo que nadie podría arrebatarle nunca, sin importar lo que hiciera luego o lo que pasara...sería suya y por siempre...

La fue acorralando con pacienca entre las sabanas de su cama, quitandole la ropa lentamente...haría que ella le pidiera sus labios, que gimiera de placer...si habia una forma de obligarla a que se quede con él, seguramente sería de esa forma...no le importaba si debia embrujarla o atarla a su cama para tenerla a su lado...lo haría, era Loki...seguia siendo el dios del Engaño...

Loki recordaría claramente su vestido blanco y rojo contrastando con las sabanas verdes de su cama. Recostada ahi, parecía una flor pálida en una colina...acarició su cuello mientras seguía besando sus labios, encima de ella, presionando su cuerpo con él suyo, queriendo arrebatarle la ropa y robarle la belleza humana de sus ojos... pero debía ir con calma...

-Haré que te quedes conmigo para siempre-le susurró cerca de la oreja, coronando esa frase profunda con un mordisqueo en su lobulo que ella respondió con un gemido...

-Eso es un si...?-repitió el principe mientras sus labios frios bajaban por su cuello y una de sus manos tocaba lentamente su pecho, bajando se su omoplato hasta la curva de sus senos, y ella cerraba los ojos ante el contacto...

-Que hay de eso de "repetar" lo que decida?-dijo ella

-Era la unica forma en que podía desvertirte...-agregó Loki-No me culpes por utilizar mi antiguas tácticas...

Comenzó a besar sus pechos haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara trémulo hacia él, cerrando las manos entre las sábanas de su cama. Mientras lo hacía, su otra mano subía lentamente por sus piernas, levantando su vestido hasta acariciar sus caderas, colocando su brazo detrás de su espalda y tratando de quitarle el vestido...acarició

su espalda desnuda mientras sus labios regresaban a su boca y su cuello y él, con astucia, lentamente le quitaba en vestido...sin que Billie hiciera nada por detenerlo...solo arqueó la espalda quedando de rodillas frente a él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos...Loki se detuvo, sus manos, sus labios, todo en él se detuvo

cuando ella lo miró a sus ojos, los que ella bajó luego de unos segundos...yendo con sus manos hacia el cinturón de su pantalón, desatandolo y con sus delgados dedos quitando las amarras y desabrochando el botón.

Una mueca de agrado se engrandeció en su rostro. Volvió a besarla, con mas deseo, mas pasión...quitó su vestido con gran mestría, viendo como ella llevaba ropa interior blanca con encajes..hermoso...todo en ella lo era...

Inclinó su cuerpo para recostarla bajo él, metido entre sus piernas besaba con lujuria sus pechos, su abdomen, acariciando sus muslos suaves, sus pechos blandos tentado a arremeter contra ella...sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su vientre mas abajo, besando sus muslos internos, mordiendo sus pantaletas para intentar arrebatarselas, jugando con su lengua mientras ella gemía mas fuerte y profundo...

-Grita si quieres...-dijo Loki susurrando-Nadie te escuchará...

-Solo...sigue haciendo lo que estas haciendo...

-De verdad? Recién comienzo...

Abrió sus piernas, metiendo la lengua dentro de ella, rozando los pliegues de su sexo lentamente, mientras ella gemía con lujuria, arquendo su espalda, retorciendose de placer, de deseo...sus manos apretaban las sabanas, ella seguia gimiendo...luego de unos minutos...sus labios regresaron a su vientre y su pecho, quitandole el brazier...quedando desnuda frente al principe...

Tanto deseo por ella le dolía...su miembro le rogaba salir y tomar su cuerpo ya humedo por él...quitó su pantalón y lentamente se introdujo en ella, sintiendo como una ola de placer lo estremecía...los ojos de ella se entrecerraban mientras él quedaba sin aire...sus manos tomaron sus caderas y las movió hacia él, mientras las piernas de la mujer aprisionaban su cuerpo...

-Ah...Loki...!-dijo ella en un suspiro, mientras abría los ojos como grandes faros...-Loki...Ah...Dios!

Cada gemido de ella era respondido por él con el movimiento de su cuerpo. Loki se sentía lleno de ella, lleno de placer y deseo por ella. Era un sentimiento nuevo... era deseo, era placer...era querer estar con ella ahi dentro por siempre...era amor...

-LOki...te amo...-dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que Loki abriera los ojos y la mirara fijamente...¿lo amaba? Era verdad? Alguien lo amaba? Alguien como ella?

Sonrió.No era una sonrisa perversa con segundas intenciones...era una sonrisa de felicidad. Se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído...

-Yo tambien te amo, Wihlemine...y por que te amo será mía para siempre...

Sus movimientos se hicieron mas lujuriosos, sus cuerpos sudorosos pedían mas y mas...los gemidos volvieron, los gritos de placer...las arremetidas contra su cuerpo que le hacian perder la conciencia...los ojos verdes de Loki mirandola...

Hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas y el placer se rindió ante ella, quedando en blanco por segundos...su cuerpo temblando...a los segundos, Loki también se rendía al orgasmo...

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Loki dibujó un beso en su frente, pronunciando unas palabras ininteligibles para Billie...y luego la abrigó con las sabanas, acurrucandose a su lado...ella estaba cansada, pero le regaló una sonrisa...

-Que dices? Podríamos hacer esto todos los días...por siempre...-dijo Loki-Me amas, verdad? lo que dijistes es cierto...?

-Por supuesto que te amo...estas loco? Te amo, Loki...vine a otro planeta por ti...lo dudas?

-Es que nadie nunca...me lo habia dicho...

-Pues acostumbrate, Loki de Asgard...-dijo ella-Por que eres mio ahora...

Loki la abrazó. Si, él era de ella...y ella ahora le pertenecía. Vendría el Ragnarok sobre todo, y su amor por ella no cambiaría...

* * *

**QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...SI ES ASI, DEJEN UN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO...LO ATIBORRE DE SEXO PORQUE AQUI HACE FRIO Y LLUEVE Y ESO ME DIO UN POCO DE CALOR -MI POBRE MARIDO TUVO QUE RESPONDER LUEGO-COMO SEA...**

**ESTA ALGO FLOJO EL CAPITULO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE COMO ACABAR ESTA HISTORIA...ESPERO QUE PERDONEN LA ESPERA Y LUEGO LA ****DECEPCIÓN...GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES DEJARON REVIEWS...**

**Capitulo 11: Pequeños hechizos, pequeñas mentiras y una promesa...**

No sabia como era eso de las mañanas en Asgard, solo que le pareció que ese plantea tenía como 20 horas de luna y 20 de sol, ya que la mañana demoró en llegar de sobremanera, algo que en realidad le gustó, en especial cuando las caricias de Loki la despertaron casi de madrugada, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad un poco mas de amor, algo que ella, por supuesto, aceptó gustosa...

La cosa era que había amanecido hace rato cuando golpearon la puerta de la habitación insistentemente...

-Majestad, hora del desayuno...

-Diles que se vayan...iremos a un Starbuck-dijo ella aún medio dormida...Loki le sonrió

-Iremos enseguida, puedes retirarte...-respondió el principe, sospechando que su madre ya sabia que estaba acompañado...o tal vez Thor solo queria cerciorarse que no habia matado a su invitada...

Besó su frente, acariciando con sus labios sus mejillas, adentrando su rostro en su cuello, mientras ella lanzaba un suspiro gustoso, razón por la cual el continuó, rozando su cuello y hombros con la boca...

Sus manos fueron inconscientes hacia sus caderas, tratando de empujar su cuerpo al de él, acariciando sus muslos desnudos por entre las sabanas doradas de su cama... acarició sus pechos, viendo como su respiración se agitaba y empezaba a despertar...

-De verdad eres el dios del sexo o que?-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos-No me has dejado dormir...

-No vas a dormir...no mientras estés en mi cama...-le respondió rozando sus dedos delgados por su espalda, haciendo que ésta se arquee y muestre su cuello blanco... sus pechos se inclinaron hasta él, y su movimiento cadencioso le hizo estremecer, inclinandose para besarlos y lamerlos...nadie nunca lo habia excitado tanto y de tantas formas como ella, empezaba a notar que su miembro volvía a erguirse frente a ella, con solo un par de movimientos de su cuerpo...metió su mano por la entrepierna de ella, rozando sus dedos en la entrada de su vagina, tocando su clítoris, masajeandolo lentamente y mojando su entrada con su mano hábil de hechicero...

En cuestión de minutos, ella ya estaba lubricada y sus propios gemidos comenzaban a despertarla de algún sueño mojado...

Billie abrió pesadamente los ojos, mientras su boca se abría lentamente mostrando sus labios rojos y jugosos ante él...no podía resistirse a su cuerpo desnudo, simplemente no podía...acarició su cabello revuelto por la noche de lujuria, besó sus labios nuevamente, y sin mediar mas, segundos después ya estaban gimiendo de placer nuevamente...la espalda de ella se movia como una serpiente en el fuego, algo que a Loki simplemente le excitaba aún mas...creyó que nunca iba a sentir una necesidad tan grande como la que sentía por ella ahora...el deseo que fuese de él...siempre...

Su pene erecto se introdujo en ella lentamente, haciendola gemir y cerrar los ojos...tomó sus caderas y la sentó encima de él, mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas por la espalda de Loki, su espalda arqueda hacia atrás, curvada, mientras lamía sus pechos y su vientre...

-Te gusta, verdad?-dijo Loki mientras movía las caderas de ella hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que con cada arremetida ella gimiera hasta el punto del llanto-Quieres mas?

Arremetía contra ella casi loco, como una especie de animal...potente, desesperado y los gemidos de placer se mezclaban con sus besos, con las lágrimas de placer que ambos tenían ya agolpadas en la espalda...

-Dime como anoche que me amas, que siempre te quedarás aqui conmigo...dimelo Billie, te lo ruego...

Ella gemia, lloraba...caía ante el orgasmo que él le ofrecía pero no él...él la quería completa...seguia arremetiendo contra ella haciendola perder, matandola de tanta desesperación por su piel...hasta que él también cayó preso de la pequeña muerte...

-No quiero que te vayas...no quiero que me dejes-le susurró al oído, pero ella no le contestó...solo sonrió besando su frente...

-Nos perderemos el desayuno...¿hay café aqui, verdad? Sabes como me pongo sin café por la mañana...

-Dime que te quedarás, Billie...

-No puedo decirte eso, Loki

-Casate conmigo!

Y ante esa petición, Billie lo observó a los ojos, sonriendole...

-Eso es otro truco del dios del engaño para que me quede? No te va a funcionar...

-Casate conmigo...quedate aqui en Asgard para siempre-volvió a decir Loki

-No...-dijo ella-Cásate tu conmigo y regresa a la Tierra...ven y ten conmigo una vida normal y aburrida...

Ambos se miraron y se sentaron al borde de la cama, mirandose en silencio. Se comprendían, no habia un lugar en Asgard para ella, ni uno en la Tierra para él...

-Serías una princesa aqui...por si aún quieres meditarlo...tu unica obligación sería meterte en mi cama todas las noches...

-No soy esa clase de chica...de esas que piensa en lo que puede ganar con un matrimonio...

-Si, lo sé-aclaró el principe silenciandose-Bien...que nadie diga que no lo intentamos...iremos a desayunar y luego te devolveré a la Tierra...que tal un paseo

por los palacios antes?...ya sabes, haciendo esas cosas de novios enamorados como tomarnos de la mano y besarnos en público...

-Solo si prometes hacer lo mismo cuando me visites en la Tierra...-agregó ella-Crees que...esto de verdad dure?

-He vivido lo suficiente para no tener idea del amor...Pero podemos divertirnos mientras...¿que dices?

Billie le sonrió, mientras Loki acariciaba su cabello...

-Me parece bien...-agregó ella-Una promesa es mejor que una mentira...

**BIEN, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MI SIGUIENTE FICS, QUE ES MAS O MENOS ASI: UNA CHICA, DOS CHICOS EXTRANJEROS Y UN DEPARTAMENTO CUYOS VENTANALES**

**DAN DE FRENTE A LA TORRE STARK...ESPERO QUE LO LEAN...**


End file.
